Der Duft dieser einen Frau
by ZauBaerin
Summary: Severus hat sich in den Kopf gesetzt, Hermione zu erobern. Ihr Duft macht ihn verrückt und er will sie unbedingt für sich gewinnen. Aber das ist nicht so einfach, denn Hermione will keine Beziehung mit einem Kollegen eingehen. SS/HG
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape

Anzahl Kapitel: drei

Fast alle Figuren gehören J.K.R. – bis auf Hercule Frimeur, der gehört mir

Ich wünsche euch viel Vergnügen mit meiner kleinen Geschichte, ZauBaerin.

**Kapitel 1**

Er fing ihren Duft auf... schnupperte... sie war da. Irgendwo in der Menschenmenge. Trotz all der anderen Menschen um ihn herum, hatte er ihre Witterung aufgenommen.

Sie verströmte den für sie typischen Duft; eine Mischung aus Citrus, einem Hauch Zimt und ganz viel Frau. Kaum merkbar zuckten seine Nasenflügel, während er sich unauffällig umsah.

Und dann hatte er sie entdeckt. Sie stand am Rande der Tanzfläche, ein Glas Wein in der Hand und unterhielt sich mit dem neuen Lehrer für Flugunterricht, diesem französischen Muskelprotz mit dem albernen Namen Hercule Frimeur, der mit den Händen wedelnd auf sie einsprach. Es sah so aus, als würde sie ihm interessiert zuhören, denn sie lächelte und sah mit glänzenden Augen zu dem jungen Mann auf.

Ein unwilliges Grollen verließ seine Kehle und er machte sich unauffällig, mit leisen geschmeidigen Bewegungen auf den Weg, hinüber zu ihr. Je näher er ihr kam, desto intensiver reagierte er auf ihre Präsenz, auf ihre Ausstrahlung, ihre Weiblichkeit.

Wie war das nur möglich? Er kannte sie schon so viele Jahre; als Kind war sie ihm sogar unsagbar auf die Nerven gegangen. Aber noch nie, noch niemals zuvor, war ihm ihre Weiblichkeit aufgefallen.

Langsam umkreiste er sie, beobachtete, wie sie sich irritiert umsah, ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf und sich dann wieder ihrem Gesprächspartner zuwandte. Er zog seinen Kreis enger, pirschte näher an sie heran, berührte wie zufällig ihren Rücken und sah mit Genugtuung, dass sie sich gerade aufrichtete, aber ihren Blick starr nach vorne gerichtet hielt.

Dann verschwand er wieder in der Menge.

Sie spürte seit einiger Zeit Blicke, die auf sie gerichtet waren. Bemerkte, dass jemand sie beobachtete. Unauffällig versuchte sie herauszufinden, wer sie ins Visier genommen hatte, konnte aber niemanden entdecken, der seine Blicke über sie schweifen ließ.

Innerlich schüttelte sie den Kopf über sich selbst und schenkte ihrem Gegenüber wieder ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit. Nicht dass sie es besonders interessant fand, was ihr neuer Kollege ihr erzählte. Aber sie liebte seine Aussprache, seinen französischen Akzent und wenn er noch etwas Unterhaltsames oder Spannendes erzählt hätte, hätte sie ihm stundenlang zuhören können. Zumal er noch recht ansehnlich mit seinen breiten Schultern und dem langen blonden Haar war. Wenn er nur nicht so ein Langweiler wäre!

Als sie plötzlich ein Prickeln verspürte, sah sie sich Irritiert um. Zahlreiche Gäste waren zu der jährlichen Weihnachtsfeier erschienen. Schüler, Lehrer, Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, zahlreiche Honoratioren der Zaubererwelt. Doch niemand schien sie besonders zu betrachten. Sie bemerkte lediglich Severus Snape, der ihr einen Blick zuwarf, aber sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass er derjenige war.

Sie versuchte weiterhin dem Gespräch zu folgen, war aber ganz von dem Gefühl eingenommen, das sie durchfuhr. Dann spürte sie, dass etwas ihren Rücken streifte. Augenblicklich stellten sich die feinen Härchen auf ihrer Haut auf und sie straffte sich.

Er war es... Severus Snape! Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, doch als sie sich umschaute, war weit und breit keine Spur von ihm zu sehen.

Severus hatte sich in eine stille Ecke zurückgezogen. Von einem Hauselfen ließ er sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey bringen, um dann, den Drink leicht hin und her schwenkend, Hermione Granger mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu beobachten. Eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, sich heute Abend eine leichte Beute zu suchen. Irgendeine Gespielin, die bereit war, sich auf seine Bedingungen einzulassen. Aus keinem anderen Grund war er zu diesem Weihnachtsspektakel hier erschienen. Auf diese Menschenmassen und das seichte Herumgesäusele konnte er gut verzichten.

Obwohl ihm seine Mitmenschen heutzutage, fünf Jahre nach der großen Schlacht und Voldemorts Ende, nicht mehr ganz so sehr auf die Nerven gingen, besuchte er solche Veranstaltungen trotzdem in der Regel nur, um sich eine Partnerin für eine schnelle, kurze Affäre zu suchen. Und das hatte er auch heute vor.

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick erneut durch den Saal schweifen, bewusst hinderte er seine Augen daran, noch einmal an Hermione Granger haften zu bleiben. Was ihm allerdings zugegebenermaßen ziemlich schwer fiel. Doch zwang er sich dazu, nach einem passenden Opfer zu suchen. Und dann hatte er eines entdeckt. In ein Gespräch mit der Direktorin von Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall vertieft, stand eine schlanke, attraktive Blondine, die zumindest rein optisch in sein Beuteschema passte.

Mit einem Zug leerte er sein Glas und ließ es mit einer Handbewegung einfach so verschwinden. Dann machte er sich langsam auf, seine Beute zu erlegen.

Hermione hatte sich gerade am Buffet einen Teller mit Leckereien zurechtgemacht und sah sich mit dem blonden Fluglehrer zusammen nach einer Sitzmöglichkeit um, als sie ihn entdeckte. Sie bemerkte, dass er seinen Blick auf Minerva geheftet hatte. Besser gesagt, auf Minervas Begleiterin.

Als ihr Kollege Hercule sie ansprach, fuhr sie erschreckt zusammen. „Schau Hermione. Dort drüben sind zwei Plätze frei." Er nahm ihren Arm, um sie hinüber zu führen. Galant zog er ihr einen Stuhl zu Recht. Nachdem Hermione Platz genommen hatte, sah sie sofort wieder zu Severus Snape. Beobachtete, wie er inzwischen fast bei Minerva und ihrer blonden Gesprächspartnerin angekommen war. Fasziniert verfolgte sie, wie er einmal um die beiden Frauen herum strich. Geschmeidig und elegant, seine Instinkte schienen ganz auf die Fremde fixiert zu sein. Unweigerlich hatte Hermione das Bild eines Wolfs vor Augen, der an seine Beute heranschleicht, um sie zu reißen. Sie sah seinen Blick, mit dem er die Blonde fast verschlang und stellte irritiert fest, dass es sie störte. Unwillig verzog sie den Mund.

Und doch beobachtete sie weiterhin fasziniert, wie er erst Minerva und dann die schöne Unbekannte ansprach, charmant lächelte. Wie er sie listig umgarnte, lockte und wie sie sich scheinbar machtlos dagegen, kurze Zeit später von ihm auf die Tanzfläche führen ließ.

„Hermione, langweile ich dich?", wurde sie von der Stimme ihres französischen Kollegen aus ihren Betrachtungen gezogen.

„Wie? Ähm… nein, natürlich nicht, Hercule. Entschuldige bitte, meine Unkonzentriertheit. Es tut mir leid, ich war einen Moment lang abgelenkt", entgegnetet sie schuldbewusst. Dennoch musste sie einen erneuten Blick auf die Tanzfläche werfen, nur um festzustellen, dass Severus Snape und die Blondine spurlos verschwunden waren.

Der Wolf hatte seine Beute gerissen.

Severus wunderte sich immer wieder, wie leicht Frauen rumzukriegen waren. Er hatte sich nicht großartig anstrengen müssen, um diese Frau in sein Bett zu bekommen. Zwar hatte sie ziemlich angefressen reagiert, als er sie direkt nach dem Akt mehr oder weniger freundlich hinaus komplimentiert hatte, aber dass interessierte ihn reichlich wenig. Genüsslich nahm einen Schluck Kaffee aus seiner Tasse.

Heute war der letzte Schultag, dass heißt, eigentlich wurden die Schüler nur noch in die Ferien entlassen. Unterricht fand keiner mehr statt. Ab morgen waren Weihnachtsferien, dann hatte er erst mal bis nach Neujahr Ruhe vor den Schülern.

Weihnachten selbst würde er bei den Malfoys verbringen und die restlichen Tage, bis zu Schulanfang in seinem Haus am Spinners End.

Nachdem er seine erste Tasse Kaffee geleert hatte, füllte er sich Rührei auf seinen Teller und nahm eine Scheibe von dem Toastbrot. Er hatte heute Morgen richtig Hunger, was ihn vor sich hin grinsen ließ. Allerdings verging ihm dieses Grinsen schnell, als er sah, dass Hermione Granger gemeinsam mit diesem französischen Besenheini die Große Halle betrat. Beide sahen ziemlich müde und erschöpft aus.

Seine Blicke folgten dem Paar unauffällig, bemerkte eine gewissen Vertrautheit zwischen ihnen... sah, dass sie sich verstohlen von der Seite ansahen und ein Lächeln austauschten.

Ruckartig schob er seinen Teller von sich. Der Appetit war ihm vergangen, genauso wie seine gute Laune!

Als Hermione mit Hercule zusammen die Große Halle betrat, wanderte ihr Blick, bevor sie es verhindern konnte, die Tischreihe der Lehrer entlang, um dann einen Moment lang auf Severus Snape hängen zu bleiben. Sein anzügliches Grinsen und seine zufriedene Mine zu beobachten, waren der Auslöser dafür, dass sich ihr Zwerchfell schmerzhaft zusammenzog. Rasch wandte sie ihren Blick ab, bevor er ihn überhaupt bemerkt hatte und rückte ein wenig näher an Hercule heran. Lächelnd sah sie zu ihm auf und verdrängte jeden Gedanken an Snape. Was ging der sie an? Und doch war sie nicht fähig, nicht noch einen letzten Blick auf ihn zu werfen. Scheinbar hatte er sie jetzt entdeckt, warum allerdings seine Mine sich so missmutig verzog, war ihr nicht ganz klar. Sich neben Hercule setzend, schaffte sie es jetzt endlich doch, dem Mann, mit dem sie die letzte Nacht verbracht hatte, ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

Es war eine angenehme Nacht gewesen, ohne Frage. Nicht aufregend, oder berauschend, wie sie erhofft hatte, nein, es war... nun… nett gewesen. Und inzwischen hatte sie dieses ungute Gefühl und zweifelte die Richtigkeit ihres Handelns an. Was, wenn Hercule sich jetzt doch mehr von ihrem Zusammensein versprach. Wenn er eine Beziehung erhoffte. Eine Beziehung, die sie auf gar keinen Fall mit ihm eingehen wollte. Sie musste später mit ihm darüber sprechen.

Unwillkürlich wanderte ihr Blick wieder zu ihrem Kollegen aus den Kerkern. Er hatte seinen Teller von sich geschoben und starrte jetzt düster in seinen Kaffee.

Seltsam, als sie die Große Halle betreten hatte, schien er, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, für seine Verhältnisse gut gelaunt gewesen zu sein. Jetzt hingegen hatte sie den Eindruck, irgendjemand hätte einen Schalter umgelegt und ihm wäre die Stimmung abhanden gekommen. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und griff zu ihrer Kaffeetasse, um einen Schluck von dem heißen Gebräu, welches Hercule ihr eingeschenkt hatte, zu nehmen.

Sie nahm sich fest vor, später am Tag, wenn die Schüler abgereist waren, mit ihrem französischen Liebhaber zu sprechen.

Severus stand mit seinen Kollegen am großen Tor. Soeben waren die letzten Schüler abgereist. Leider war es ja seine Pflicht als Hauslehrer der Hauses Slytherin, dafür zu sorgen, dass all seine Schüler sicher und wohlbehalten Hogwarts verließen und ihnen noch ein paar mahnende Worte mit auf den Weg zu geben.

Diese Abreisetage waren jedes Mal schlichtweg chaotisch und alle Lehrer, insbesondere Severus waren froh, wenn die letzte Kutsche davon fuhr.

Er drehte sich um, damit er über den Vorplatz zum großen Tor gehen konnte. Beinahe wäre er dabei mit Hermine Granger zusammen gestoßen. Im letzten Moment konnte er sich noch bremsen. Sie zuckte erschrocken zurück und hielt sich rasch mit einer Hand an seinem Oberarm fest, damit sie auf dem glatten, zugefrorenen Boden nicht ausrutschte. Missbilligend starrte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf ihre Hand. Rasch löste sie ihre Finger von seinem Arm.

„Entschuldige Severus. Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich an dir festgehalten habe!", schnappte sie beleidigt.

„Ich werde es verkraften!", knurrte er. „Aber das nächste Mal halte dich doch bitte an deinem Besenheini fest!" Er gab ihr gar keine Gelegenheit zu reagieren, sondern machte sich schnellen Schrittes daran, in seine Kerker zu verschwinden.

„Idiot!", murmelte Hermione ärgerlich vor sich hin.

„Du meinst doch wohl nicht mich, chérie?", ertönte neben ihr Hercules Stimme.

„Nein, ich… ach, es lohnt sich nicht, darüber zu sprechen." Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter. „Was hältst du davon, wenn du mit in meine Räume kommst, Hercule. Wir müssen etwas besprechen."

Severus war in seine Kerker gestürmt und schlug nun die Tür zu seinen Privaträumen lautstark hinter sich zu. Genervt blieb er mitten im Wohnzimmer stehen und ballte die Fäuste.

An seinem rechten Oberarm meinte er noch immer Hermione Grangers Hand zu spüren. Wieso reagierte er seit Neuestem nur so intensiv auf dieses Weibsbild? Und das, obwohl er doch die letzte Nacht jede Menge Sex bekommen hatte. Es wurde Zeit, dass er einige Tage von Hogwarts fort kam.

Auf Malfoy Manor würde er schon auf andere Gedanken kommen. Bisher war er dort in den letzten Jahren immer auf seine Kosten gekommen. Morgen Abend würde dort der alljährliche Weihnachtsball stattfinden. Zwar hatte er ja erst gestern an so einer lästigen Veranstaltung teilnehmen müssen, aber unter den Gästen der Malfoys befanden sich immer wieder Frauen, die er für sich gewinnen konnte. Freundinnen von Narzissa, oder auch von Astoria. Er wusste, sein Freund Lucius würde sicher für ihn einige Damen der Gesellschaft einladen. Aus diesem Grund würde er auch einen weiteren Ball ertragen können.

Und vor allem würde er die Granger aus seinem Kopf und seinen Gedanken loswerden. Bei der Vorstellung, dass sie die Feiertage mit diesem französischen Besenheini verbringen würde, knurrte er unwillig vor sich hin. Ärgerlich musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihm das überhaupt nicht passte. Was fand sie nur an diesem gehirnlosen Muskelmann. Er hatte eigentlich von der Granger etwas anderes erwartet. Aber scheinbar kannte er sie doch nicht so gut, wie er geglaubt hatte.

Noch einmal knurrte er genervt auf und machte sich dann daran, seine Tasche zu packen, um in die Weihnachtsferien zu verschwinden.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

Severus Snape hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Er hatte es sich nicht leicht gemacht. Tagelang hatte er mit sich gerungen. Aber immer wieder hatte er sich an ihren Duft erinnert. Seit jenem Weihnachtsball auf Hogwarts, hatte er ihn immer wieder in der Nase. In seinem kleinen Labor, in dem Haus am Spinners End, hatte er sich sogar eine Essenz gemischt, die nach Citrus und Zimt duftete. Nur ihren ureigenen Duft, den hatte er nicht dazu fügen können.

Er war müde, zu müde und zu alt, um noch auf die Jagd zu gehen. Es machte keinen Spaß mehr, hatte einen faden Beigeschmack. All diese fremden Frauen, die er seit Jahren benutzte, um seine Bedürfnisse zu stillen, ödeten ihn plötzlich an. Er dachte an seinen Aufenthalt in Malfoy Manor. Auf dem Weihnachtsempfang hatte ihn die große Schwarzhaarige, eine Cousine von Marcus Flint, die zum Glück keinerlei Ähnlichkeit mit ihrem Vetter aufwies, interessiert und er hatte sich, da sie sich ein wenig zierte, anstrengen müssen, sie rumzukriegen. Aber es stand an diesem Abend nichts Besseres zur Verfügung. Allerdings war sie die Mühe nicht wert gewesen.

Und auch die Schwester von Lucius Geschäftspartner, mit der er am zweiten Weihnachtstag bei einem Brunch im Hause ihres Bruders, wohin er die Malfoys begleitet hatte, eine schnelle Nummer in dessen Arbeitszimmer geschoben hatte, ließ in ihm nicht den Wunsch auf eine Wiederholung eben jener Aktion aufkommen.

Egal, mit welcher seiner Eroberungen er sich gerade amüsierte, er vermisste den Duft nach Citrus, Zimt und dieser einen Frau.

In der Silvesternacht, als er alleine vor seinem Kamin saß, hatte er dann die Entscheidung getroffen.

_Er wollte Hermione Granger für sich! Ganz und gar und für immer. Und er wollte sie für sich alleine. _

Aber er musste die Sache systematisch angehen. Musste erst mal herausfinden, in welcher Beziehung sie zu diesem französischen Besenheini stand. Dann musste er diesen Herkules aus dem Feld räumen, was ihm keinerlei Probleme bereiten würde. Und dann kam das Schwierigste. Er musste IHR klarmachen, dass sie zusammen gehörten. Denn er war sich sicher, dass sie das noch nicht wusste. Und ihr das Begreiflich zu machen, würde nicht so einfach sein.

Er musste schmunzeln, wenn er an ihren Starrsinn dachte. Im Laufe der letzten Jahre waren sie schon das Eine oder Andere mal aneinander geraten. Er wusste, er musste da geschickt vorgehen, denn sie konnte eine wahrhaftige Furie sein. Aber er wusste auch, dass sich bei ihr die Mühe lohnen würde. Sie würden wunderbar zusammenpassen. Körperlich und intellektuell. Einfach in jeder Hinsicht.

_Er freute sich schon auf sie…_

Hermine rutschte unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl hin und her. Unauffällig sah sie sich um, konnte aber niemanden entdecken. Sie saß in der Bibliothek und hatte seit geraumer Zeit das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden.

Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf. Scheinbar bildete sie sich das nur ein. Um sie herum waren nur Bücher und einige wenige Schüler. Da es schon kurz vor der Sperrstunde war und die Bibliothek gleich schließen würde, war um diese Zeit nicht mehr viel los. Sie saß alleine in einer Nische, auf dem Tisch lagen einige Bücher verteilt. Direkt vor sich hatte sie ein aufgeschlagenes Buch und las einen Abschnitt über _Träume und ihre Bedeutung im Hinblick auf sexuelle Neugierde und deren Befriedigung_.

Wieder hatte sie das Gefühl, jemand würde sie beobachten. Garantiert bildete sie sich das nur ein, weil es ihr ausgesprochen peinlich wäre, wenn jemand sie beim Lesen dieser Lektüre erwischen würde. Es ging ja wohl niemanden etwas an, dass sie da in letzter Zeit so merkwürdige Träume hatte. Träume von sich und Severus Snape.

Wahrscheinlich hing es mit ihrer sexuellen Frustration zusammen. Zwar traf sie sich immer noch hin und wieder mit Hercule. Aber eigentlich nur, weil sie es immer noch nicht über das Herz gebracht hatte, Schluss mit ihm zu machen, geschweige denn, ihm zu sagen, dass der Sex mit ihm mehr als nur langweilig war. Sie hatte ja schon vorher gewusst, dass er die Intelligenz eines Schnatz hatte, aber da er sehr ansehnlich war und sie sich von seinem französischen Akzent hatte einlullen lassen, war sie nur zu bereit gewesen, mit ihm eine Affäre zu beginnen. Wie hätte sie auch ahnen können, dass er so eine Niete im Bett war. Und nun wusste sie nicht, wie sie Schluss machen sollte. Sie hätte sich denken können, dass es ein Fehler war, eine, wenn auch lose, Beziehung zu einem Kollegen einzugehen. _Das würde ihr nie wieder passieren_. Wie sollte sie die Sache jetzt beenden, wo sie ihm doch kaum aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Sie seufzte und griff wieder zu ihrer Feder, um sich ein paar Notizen zu machen. Entschlossen wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Text zu.

Sie machte den Rücken rund und legte ihr Kinn auf ihre aufgestützte Hand. Schon wieder fühlte sie, dass jemand sie beobachtete. Ein Prickeln lief durch ihren Körper und sofort hatte sie wieder Bilder von ihrem letzten Traum vor Augen. Sie und Snape, beide waren sie nackt und wälzten sich auf einem schwarzen Seidenlaken. Dabei hasste sie Seide, besonders schwarze Seide. Und Snape hasste sie auch. Na gut, hassen war vielleicht zu viel gesagt. Sie konnte ihn nicht leiden. Ihn und seine Arroganz. Wie er sie immer betrachtete. Es versursachte ihr seit Neustem eine Gänsehaut. Und dann diese abfälligen Bemerkungen, die er über sie machte.

Wie letztens, als er behauptete, sie wäre noch zu klein, um mit den großen Jungs zu spielen. Nur weil sie angeboten hatte, sich Raibert Lachlan, dem Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, als Duellierpartnerin zur Verfügung zu stellen. Natürlich musste _Mister-steckt-seine-lange-Nase-überall-rein_ sich einmischen und sich seinerseits anbieten. Immerhin hatte das Duell mit einem Unentschieden geendet, so dass Snape zumindest nicht als Sieger hervor ging. Sonst hätte er vor lauter Angeberei nicht mehr in seinen Umhang gepasst.

„Pfft, so ein Idiot!", murmelte sie vor sich hin und schreckte dann auf, weil sich ihr gegenüber plötzlich jemand niederließ.

„Mit wem sprichst du, chérie?" Es war Hercule.

„Och, nur mit mir selbst", nuschelte Hermione verlegen.

„Du bist niedlich, wenn du das machst, chérie", meinte der Franzose.

„Nenn mich nicht ständig chérie", fuhr Hermione ihn an. „Das nervt!"

„Wieso das denn? Du hast es doch so gerne gehört, wenn wir…, du weißt schon was!"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. „Mag sein, aber jetzt machen wir nicht _du weißt schon was_!", äffte sie ihn nach, bemühte sich dann aber, ihre Stimme nicht zu genervt klingen zu lassen. „Hör mal, Hercule. Ich habe noch zu tun." Diskret zog sie eines der Bücher über alte Runen, in dem sie für den Unterricht etwas nachgelesen hatte, über das Traumdeutungsbuch.

„Ich wollte dich eigentlich abholen, chérie… ähm… Hermione. Die Bibliothek schließt doch gleich und ich wollte dich zu Essen abholen. In meinen Räumen. Ich habe uns bei den Hauselfen etwas bestellt, für ein intimes Dinner." Er sah sie erwartungsvoll an. „Was hältst du von der Idee?"

„Ja… hör mal Hercule… ich wollte dir das schon seit einiger Zeit sagen. Ich finde, wir sollten unsere Beziehung, ich meine unsere gelegentlichen Treffen, auf eine rein freundschaftliche Basis beschränken." Hermione stotterte ein wenig herum.

„Aber wieso? Bist du nicht zufrieden mit mir, chérie?" Hercule sah sie entgeistert an.

„Was? Äh… weißt du, das ist es nicht. Es ist nur… ich finde es einfach besser so!"

„Mache ich dich nicht glücklich, Hermione?"

„Doch, doch…" Am liebsten hätte sie den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken lassen. „Es liegt nicht an dir, Hercule. Schau mal! Früher oder später würde es zu Komplikationen kommen und dann hätten wir das Problem."

Hercule sah sie verständnislos an. „Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst, chérie? Was…?"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde von einer dunklen grollenden Stimme unterbrochen. „Was ist daran nicht zu verstehen? Sie will nicht! Fertig, aus! Und jetzt zieh ab!" Severus Snape hatte sich neben dem Tisch aufgebaut.

„Aber chérie, was hat Snape mit uns zu tun?", stotterte der Franzose.

„Hat Sie ihnen nicht gesagt, Sie sollen sie nicht _chérie_ nennen!" Severus spuckte das Wort fast aus. Geschmeidig ließ er sich dann neben Hermione nieder, die ihn empört anstarrte.

Tief Luft holend fauchte sie los „Was mischt du dich eigentlich hier ein, Severus?"

„Nun, allein mit deiner Höflichkeit, wirst du diesen Besenheini nicht los!", schnarrte Snape. „Ich will dir nur behilflich sein!"

„Seit wann, in Merlins Namen, will du irgendjemanden, speziell einer Gryffindor, noch spezieller einem Mitglied des goldenen Trios behilflich sein. Das wäre ja mal was ganz neues, Severus!", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Oh, ich bin immer bereit einer holden Maid in Not zu helfen!" Severus zog ein wenig seinen rechten Mundwinkel nach oben, was für ihn fast schon einem Lächeln gleichkam.

„Pah...", Hermine sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Wieso, glaubst du, ich würde mich in Not befinden? Und wenn es tatsächlich so wäre, was bringt dich auf den Gedanken, ich könnte mir nicht allein weiterhelfen? Hältst du mich für beschränkt?" Sie richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Größe auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Und außerdem ist das hier eine Privatangelegenheit."

Snape richtete sich nun auch auf und verschränkte ebenfalls seine Arme. „Ich?" Er sah sie gekonnt unschuldig an. „Ich soll dich für beschränkt halten? Hier ist nur einer beschränkt und das bist nicht du!", ätzte er süffisant.

„Und du auch nicht, nehme ich mal an?" Diesen Tonfall konnte sie auch.

Eine seiner Augenbrauen wanderte bis hoch unter seinen Haaransatz. „Du sagst es!"

„Hermione, was hat Snape mit uns zu tun?", fragte Hercule und sah verwirrt von einem zum anderen. Die Spitze, die Snape gerade gegen ihn losgelassen hatte, rauschte unbemerkt an ihm vorbei.

Der verzog den Mund spöttisch, sagte aber kein Wort.

Hermione wandte sich Hercule zu. „Snape hat gar nichts mit uns zu tun. Außerdem gibt es kein uns, Hercule. Ich habe doch schon mehrmals versucht, dir das klar zu machen!"

„Aber Hermione! Es ist doch immer so schön mit uns. Warum…?", der Franzose schien wohl nur deutliche Worte zu verstehen, deshalb unterbrach Hermione ihn jetzt seufzend. „Severus, könntest du uns wohl BITTE allein lassen? Das hier ist eine Privatangelegenheit, die nur Hercule und mich etwas angeht!"

Doch der sah sie nur selbstgefällig grinsend an, diesmal waren beide Augenbrauen hochgezogen. „Ich denke gar nicht daran. Die Bibliothek ist ein öffentlicher Ort! Warum sollte ich mich entfernen?"

Hermione hasste diesen Blick von ihm. „Oh…", knirschte sie genervt mit den Zähnen. Wütend boxte sie ihm mit der Faust in den Magen. Zwar zuckte Severus leicht zusammen und rieb mit der flachen Hand über die Stelle, die sie getroffen hatte, aber Hermione war sicher, dass ihre Hand mehr schmerzte. „Verdammter Slytherin, der du bist!", zischte sie. Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrem französischen Kollegen. „Hercule, wir gehen!"

Schon stob sie los, Richtung Ausgang, brav gefolgt von Hercule.

Natürlich musste Snape das auch kommentieren. „Ja, Herkules. Folg deinem Frauchen!", ätzte er.

Als Hermione mit dem Franzosen im Schlepptau kurz darauf ihre Wohnung erreichte, hatte sie sich einigermaßen in den Griff bekommen. Sie ließ ihn eintreten und deutete ihm, auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen. Aus der Küche holte sie zwei Gläser Wein und reichte ihm eins. Dann setzte sie sich neben ihn.

„Pass mal auf, Hercule!", begann sie deutlich sprechend. „Wir beide hatten eine schöne Zeit, aber ehrlich gesagt finde ich, wir sollten unsere Affäre beenden. Sie führt nur zu Komplikationen."

„Aber Hermione, wie kannst du so etwas sagen. Macht es dir denn keinen Spaß mit mir?" Der junge Mann sah sie ungläubig an.

Sie schluckte. „Doch, doch, natürlich", log sie feige. „Es ist aber leider so, dass ich dich nicht liebe. Und ich bin der Meinung, man sollte im Kollegenkreis keine Affären haben."

„Aber warum denn nicht, chérie… ähm… Hermione?"

„Schau mal!" Sie nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Rotwein, um etwas Zeit zum Überlegen zu gewinnen und sah ihn dann wieder an. „Wir beide verstehen uns doch super. Willst du das denn aufs Spiel setzen? Unsere Freundschaft zerstören? Du verdienst doch etwas besseres, als nur eine Affäre, weil gerade kein anderer Partner zur Stelle war. Und ich doch auch. Nun sei doch mal ehrlich, Hercule, das ist doch der einzige Grund, warum wir zusammen sind. Du liebst mich doch auch nicht!"

„Hat das jetzt was mit Snape zu tun? Das du mit mir nicht mehr schlafen willst, meine ich?", wollte der Franzose wissen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht?", antwortete Hermione schnell. „Wie kommst du denn da rauf?"

„Ich meine nur, weil er sich doch immer einmischt und sich auch ständig dort rumtreibt, wo wir sind!"

„Tut er das?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Oh ja, chérie, das tut er!", bestätigte er. „So wie gerade in der Bibliothek."

„Ach, es war bestimmt nur Zufall, dass Severus…!" Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang Hermione auf. Ihr war gerade siedend heiß etwas eingefallen. Sie hatte in ihrer Eile vorhin vergessen, die Bücher zurück zu räumen. „Oh nein!", stöhnte sie. Was, wenn Snape das Traumdeutungsbuch entdeckt hatte. Oder noch schlimmer, ihre Notizen. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, ob sie irgendwo in dem Gekritzel seinen Namen erwähnt hatte. Eigentlich war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass das nicht der Fall war. Aber trotzdem, er würde wissen, was sie da nachgeschlagen hatte! _Das war so peinlich!_ Er würde sie bis in alle Ewigkeit damit aufziehen. Aber noch bestand Hoffnung. Vielleicht war er auch einfach so gegangen.

Als sie wenig später in die Bibliothek stürmte, war der Tisch, an dem sie gesessen hatte, so gut wie leergeräumt. Lediglich ihr Notizbuch und ihre Feder lagen noch dort. Die Frage war nur, hatte Severus die Bücher an ihren ursprünglichen Platz zurück gestellt, oder war es Madam Pince gewesen? Hektisch ging sie die Regalreihen entlang, nur um festzustellen, dass eben jenes Traumdeutungsbuch fehlte.


	3. Chapter 3

Mein herzlichster Dank geht an meine lieben Reviewer und selbstverständlich auch an alle Leser dieser kleinen Geschichte. Eigentlich sollte sie ja, wie angekündigt, ein Dreiteiler werden. Da ich aber wegen eines dummen Unfalls viel Zeit zur Verfügung habe, habe ich das dritte Kapitel komplett über den Haufen geworfen und werde aus dem geplanten Dreiteiler einen Vier- oder Fünfteiler machen. Ich denke, das macht euch nichts aus.

Ganz liebe Grüße an euch alle

ZauBaerin

Kapitel 3

Hermione war überaus froh, dass die Geschichte mit Hercule Frimeur so glimpflich abgelaufen war. Ihr französischer Kollege, der jetzt zum Glück ihr Ex-Liebhaber war, hatte ihr keine Probleme gemacht und die Trennung akzeptiert. Und sie konnten höflich, sogar ein wenig freundschaftlich miteinander umgehen.

_Aber nie wieder eine Affäre mit einem Kollegen_, schwor sie sich.

Seit jenem Abend in der Bibliothek war sie auf der Hut. Sie war sich absolut sicher, dass sie irgendetwas von Severus Snape zu erwarten hatte. Sie hatten seither nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen, allerdings war ihr schon mehrfach aufgefallen, dass er, wie zufällig natürlich, an den Orten auftauchte, an denen sie sich befand.

Das konnte natürlich wirklich Zufall sein, aber seit Hercule sie darauf hingewiesen hatte, konnte sie nicht umhin, dieses auch zu bemerken. Sie hatte nachgesehen, dass Buch _Träume und ihre Bedeutung im Hinblick auf sexuelle Neugierde und deren Befriedigung,_ stand wieder an seinem ursprünglichen Platz.

Severus hatte sich in seinem Sessel bequem zurückgelehnt und drehte scheinbar gelangweilt seine Schreibfeder in der Hand. Sein Blick wanderte immer wieder unauffällig hinüber zu seiner jungen Kollegin Hermione. Sie saß ihm an dem runden Tisch schräg gegenüber und lauschte gerade aufmerksam dem überflüssigen Geschwafel von Minerva McGonagall. Einmal die Woche beorderte die Direktorin von Hogwarts alle Lehrer zu sich ins Lehrerzimmer, um ihnen dann, wie er fand, die letzten Nerven zu rauben. Er bekam, nach mehreren Versuchen, sich von diesem Treffen fernzuhalten, von seiner Vorgesetzten wöchentlich den höchstpersönlichen Befehl zu erscheinen, offiziell per Hogwartseule zugestellt.

Also hatte er es sich angewöhnt, immer in dem gleichen Sessel sitzend, gemütlich seinen Kaffee zu trinken, sein Gehör auszuschalten und seit neuester Zeit SIE zu beobachten. Sie war wunderschön und er konnte sich nicht satt sehen an ihr. Ihren Umhang hatte sie ausgezogen und sie trug diesen engen weißen Rollkragenpullover, den er an ihr liebte. Eng umschmiegte er ihre wundervollen Brüste, die Severus jetzt gedankenverloren betrachtete. Sie schienen perfekt zu sein. Nicht zu klein; er konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er sie genau mit seinen Händen umfassen konnte. Er leckte sich kurz über die Lippen. Wie sie wohl schmecken würden. Er konnte kaum noch abwarten, dieses zu erfahren.

Unwillig kniff er die Augen zusammen. Der Gedanke, dass der Besenheini bereits in den Genuss gekommen war, machte ihn rasend eifersüchtig. Am liebsten würde er diesem französischen Herkules einen bitterbösen Fluch an den Hals hetzen. Er hoffte nur, dass Hermione inzwischen endgültig mit diesem Kerl Schluss gemacht hatte. Ansonsten würde er sich der Sache annehmen, obwohl er genau wusste, dass sie es hasste, wenn jemand sich in ihre Privatangelegenheit mischte. Aber er konnte es nicht weiter hinnehmen, dass ein anderer Zauberer seine Frau anfasste.

Severus sah auf und blickte direkt in Hermiones Augen. Sie hatte natürlich gemerkt, worauf sein Augenmerk die ganze Zeit gelegen hatte. Der Blick, den er sich von der Löwin einfing, hätte so manch anderen Mann in die Flucht geschlagen. Aber nicht ihn! Er grinste sie nur süffisant an, eine Augenbraue fragend hochgezogen.

Zufrieden bemerkte er, dass sie mit den Zähnen knirschte. Wahrscheinlich hielt sie mühevoll ein Knurren zurück.

Diebisch freute er sich schon auf seinen nächsten Schachzug. Um sie zu provozieren, hatte er erneut das Buch über Traumdeutungen aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen. Sie hatte es an jenem Abend vor ein paar Tagen gelesen und sich sogar einige Notizen dazu gemacht. Er fragte sich, von wem sie wohl träumte? So groß war die Auswahl ja nicht. Von dem Besenheini würde sie nicht träumen, von Flitwick ja auch wohl nicht, schon mal gar nicht von Filch. Aber es musste ja niemand aus Hogwarts sein. Vielleicht Potter, oder gar dieser rothaarige Einfallspinsel Weasley? Nein, nein… eigentlich blieb ja nur er selbst, sie würde ja wohl kaum sexuelle Träume von Albus Dumbledores Portrait haben. Innerlich grinsend lehnte er sich zurück, um die Bücher, die vor ihm lagen, zu sortieren. Wie zufällig nahm er jenes besagte Buch in die Hand und legte es oben auf, immer Hermione dabei im Auge behaltend.

Er bemerkte, wie sie erschreckt die Augen aufriss und fast augenblicklich eine feine Röte ihr Gesicht überzog. Da… er hatte sie. Natürlich, war ER das Objekt ihrer sexuellen Träume. Beinahe hätte er sich die Hände gerieben, ob seines genialen Schachzuges.

Das Minerva in dem Moment die Versammlung auflöste, kam ihm nur Recht. Langsam stand er auf, um den Tisch zu umrunden, als er wie erstarrt stehen blieb. _Ihn hatte er vergessen._ Den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Raibert Lachlan. Ein attraktiver Mann, etwa in seinem Alter. Wie hatte er ihn nur übersehen können?

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen beobachtete er, wie der Andere etwas zu Hermione sagte und diese anfing zu lachen. Gereizt schnaufte er. Das fehlte ihm auch noch, dass dieser… dieser… ältliche Lüstling sich an SEINE Frau heranmachte. Entschlossen pirschte er um den Tisch, packte Hermione am Oberarm und zog sie mit sich mit.

„Was soll das, Severus?", fauchte sie und versuchte sich frei zu machen. „Lass mich sofort los!"

„Halt den Mund!", fuhr er sie an und zerrte sie erbarmungslos hinter sich her.

„Severus!", hörte er Minerva im Hintergrund rufen. „Was soll denn das? Hermione?"

„Ist schon gut, Minerva!", antwortete diese. „Keine Sorge. Nichts, mit dem ich nicht fertig würde!"

Das nächste Klassenzimmer war zufälligerweise Hermiones. Severus stieß sie hinein und schlug die Tür zu. Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs verriegelte er sie und versah sie noch vorsichtshalber mit einem _Muffliato._ Hermione war inzwischen bis zu ihrem Schreibtisch zurückgewichen und hatte sich dahinter verschanzt. Misstrauisch beobachtete sie sein Tun.

„Was soll das Severus? Bist du plötzlich nicht mehr du selbst?", fragte sie argwöhnisch, mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

Severus sah sie nur mit einem seltsamen Blick an, sagte aber erst mal kein Wort.

„Severus", begann Hermione noch mal. „Was hast du nur? Du bist so seltsam. Noch seltsamer als sonst, meine ich!"

Sie wich keinen Schritt zurück, als er langsam auf sie zu kam. Allerdings konnte sie nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick unruhig wurde und ihr Herz plötzlich flatterte. Nervös fuhr sie mit der Zunge über ihre Lippen, was wiederum dazu führte, dass Severus wie gebannt auf ihrem Mund starrte. Dann stand er direkt vor ihr. Sie sah, dass seine Nüstern sich blähten, dass er tief durch die Nase Luft einzog. Irritiert sah sie ihn an.

„Dein Duft macht mich verrückt", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme. „Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken!"

Wie hypnotisiert starrte sie in seine Augen, sein Blick hielt sie gefangen. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und legte seine Lippen auf die ihren. Sachte und zart. Sie dachte nicht einen Moment daran, sich zurückzuziehen. Behutsam bewegte er seine Lippen, ihre Reaktion abwartend. Als er spürte, dass sie anfing seinen Kuss zu erwidern, zog er sie plötzlich in seine Arme und vertiefte ihn. Küsste sie voller Leidenschaft, ließ seine Zunge in ihrem Mund gleiten, spielte mit der ihren und presste sie dabei fest an sich. Ein leises Stöhnen verließ seine Kehle und Hermione umschlang daraufhin seinen Hals mit ihren Armen.

Sie lehnte ihren Kopf zur Seite, als er seine Lippen in Richtung ihres Ohres wandern ließ. Seine Hände umschlossen ihre Brüste und er saugte an ihrem Hals. Laut aufstöhnend schlang sie eines ihrer Beine um ihn und sofort rieb er seinen Unterkörper an ihr. Sie konnte seine Erektion an ihrem Bauch spüren und keuchend schob sie ihre Hände unter seinen Umhang. Severus ließ seine Hände hinunter zu ihrem Po wandern und hob sie etwas an, so dass sie beide Beine um ihn schlingen konnte.

Und dann küsste er sie wieder. Ungestüm und voller Leidenschaft. Hermione klammerte sich an ihm fest, ihn ebenso leidenschaftlich zurückküssend.

Nur langsam drang ein Gedanke in ihr Bewusstsein. _Was mache ich hier eigentlich? _Sie versteifte sich, dachte an ihren Schwur! _Nie wieder eine Affäre mit einem Kollegen!_ Und Severus war ein Kollege. Das konnte sie nicht tun.

Es kostete sie eine Menge Willenskraft, Severus von sich zu schieben, denn es war einfach zu schön in seinen Armen. Aber sie hatte es sich geschworen!

„Was… „, er musste sich erst räuspern. „was ist denn los, Hermione!"

Sie richtete ihre Kleidung und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. „Das geht nicht, Severus. Es tut mir leid!"

„Was geht nicht? Wie meinst du das?" Seine Stimme klang fassungslos.

„Nun, mit uns beiden, das geht nicht!" Sie sah immer noch nicht auf.

„Das hat sich gerade für mich aber anders angefühlt!" Seine Stimme klang leicht verärgert.

Jetzt sah sie doch auf. „Das war ein Versehen!", stieß sie hervor.

„Ein Versehen?", grummelte er. „Ein Versehen? Hast du DAS gerade wirklich gesagt?"

„Ja, verdammt, Severus, das hab ich!" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Wie kann man das, was wir da gerade gemacht haben, ein Versehen nennen?", fuhr er sie an.

„Tut mir leid, ich habe mich unglücklich ausgedrückt. Was ich meine ist, dass mit uns nichts laufen kann. Oh… verdammt! Ich meine… ich kann keine Affäre mit dir anfangen, Severus!"

„Und warum nicht? Bei dem Besenheini hast du dich doch auch nicht so geziert!", schnarrte er.

Hermione zog scharf die Luft ein. „Du… du unverschämter Kerl!" Blitzschnell schlug sie ihm mit der flachen Hand auf die Wange. Dann drehte sie sich um und stürmte zur Tür. Natürlich konnte sie sie nicht öffnen. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm blieb sie stehen und wartete. Sie hörte ihn tief einatmen, dann vernahm sie ein leises Klicken. Ohne sich noch einmal zu ihm umzudrehen, verließ sie ihr eigenes Klassenzimmer, um sich mit raschen Schritten zu entfernen. Das laute Scheppern, das sie noch hinter sich vernahm, ignorierte sie geflissentlich.

Severus schlug wütend mit der flachen Hand auf Hermiones Schreibtisch. „Verdammt!", knurrte er vor sich hin. Mit einer Handbewegung fegte er das Tintenfass hinunter. „Ein Versehen nennt sie das!" Er schlug noch mal mit der Hand auf das Holz. _Sie wollte keine Affäre mit ihm eingehen. Wer hatte denn was von einer Affäre gesagt? _Er schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber war das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen.

Seine Schultern straffend, richtete er sich wieder gerade auf. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen _Reparo_ auf das Tintenfass. Dann schloss er wieder seinen Umhang und verließ ebenfalls Hermiones Klassenzimmer.

Mit langen Schritten stürmte er die Gänge entlang, hinunter in seine Kerker, um sich in seinem Büro hinter seinem Schreibtisch niederzulassen. Er musste nachdenken! Mühsam schaffte er es, sich zu beruhigen. Dieses verflixte Weib. _Ein Versehen! _Wie konnte sie es wagen!

Er musste einen Plan haben. Zwar hatte er erwartet, dass es nicht einfach würde, Hermione Granger davon zu überzeugen, dass ER der Richtige für sie war. Aber dass sie IHN für ein Versehen hielt, war zu viel.

Er sprang auf. Auf der Stelle würde er zu ihr gehen und sie zwingen, ihm zuzuhören. Langsam ließ er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Das war keine gute Idee! Er musste erst mal dahinter kommen, warum sie ihn abgewiesen hatte. _IHN! _Was hatte der Besenheini, was er nicht hatte? Oder vielleicht dieser alternde Casanova Lachlan? Womöglich hatte sie sich von diesem Herkules getrennt, um jetzt mit dem Lustgreis zusammen zu sein? Hatte sie sich überhaupt von dem Franzosen getrennt? Er sprang wieder auf. Das musste er sofort klären. Aber vielleicht war das doch keine gute Idee. Mit langen Schritten lief er jetzt vor seinem Schreibtisch auf und ab. Besser er beruhigte sich erst mal. In seiner jetzigen Stimmung würde er mehr Schaden anrichten, als etwas erreichen.

Er dachte wieder daran, wie sie sich in seinen Armen angefühlt hatte. Es war einfach fantastisch gewesen. SIE war einfach fantastisch gewesen. Und eines hatte sich bewahrheitet. _Ihre Brüste hatten perfekt in seine Hände gepasst!_

Hermione war kopflos über die langen Gänge von Hogwarts gelaufen und als sie wieder klar denken konnte, fand sie sich draußen, am See wieder. Ihr war kalt, denn ihr Umhang lag noch im Lehrerzimmer. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund und legte einen Wärmezauber über sich. Ihr Herz raste immer noch und sie atmete keuchend ein und aus.

Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Wieso hatte er sie SO geküsst. Und warum nur hatte sie ihn SO wieder geküsst. Ihr wurde bei der Erinnerung ganz heiß und sie presste ihre kalten Finger auf ihre brennenden Wangen.

Es war gut gewesen. Ach was, es war großartig gewesen. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass Severus Snape ein so unglaublich guter Küsser war! Natürlich, in ihren Träumen war er das immer. In den Träumen, die sie in beinahe jeder zweiten Nacht hatte. Aber das waren schließlich auch nur Träume. Träume in denen sie sich auf den von ihr verhassten schwarzen Seidenlaken wälzten. Niemals hatte sie einen Traum bis zu Ende geträumt. Bis zum äußersten. Immer war sie vorher aufgewacht. Schwitzend und erregt. Aber nun hatte sie zumindest eine Ahnung davon, wie es sein könnte. DAS Äußerste! „Oh, Merlin. Ich werde nie wieder richtig schlafen können. Und vor allem, werde ich ihm nie wieder in die Augen schauen können!", stöhnte sie entsetzt auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen. _Wie peinlich!_ Was sollte sie nun nur tun?

Severus stöhnte laut auf und vergrub seine Hände in ihrem Haar. Er sah auf sie hinab, in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht, nahm ihren wundervollen Duft auf. Langsam bewegte er sich in ihr, immer schneller werden. „Schau mich an!", befahl er ihr mit rauer Stimme. Sie sollte sich dessen bewusst sein, dass er es war, der sie gerade liebte.

Sie keuchte und stieß seinen Namen aus. „Severus!" Ihre Augen hatte sie weit geöffnet. „Noch mal, sag ihn noch mal!", keuchte er. „Severus!" Doch dann wanderte ihr Blick zur Seite. Sie streckte die Hand aus. Streckte sie aus, um die Hand des Mannes zu nehmen, der auf der Bettkante hockte. Severus stoppte in seinen Bewegungen. Völlig entgeistert sah er auf die umschlungenen Hände von Hermione und diesem Lustgreis Lachlan und als er ihr wieder ins Gesicht blicken wollte, entdeckte er schockiert, dass sie und der französische Herkules sich küssten.

Mit einem leisen Aufschrei fuhr Severus hoch. Sein Blick wanderte durch die Dunkelheit. Er hatte geträumt. Mit einer Handbewegung entzündete er eine Kerze und sah sich um. Natürlich war er allein in seinem Bett. Er legte seine rechte Hand auf sein rasendes Herz. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Um diesen Traum zu deuten, benötigte er kein Traumdeutungsbuch!


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

Hermione atmete tief die frische Frühlingsluft ein, während sie hinter den Schülern her, Richtung Hogsmeade, lief. Es war Wochenende und sie hatte Aufsicht. Gemeinsam mit Severus.

Seit jenem Zusammentreffen vor vier Wochen, hatten sie nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen. Zwar sahen sie sich täglich in der Großen Halle beim Essen und auch bei der wöchentlichen Konferenz im Lehrerzimmer saß Severus ihr weiterhin gegenüber, um sie die ganze Zeit über mit seinen Blicken verrückt zu machen, aber ansonsten hatten sie nichts miteinander zu schaffen.

Sie hatte zunehmend größere Schwierigkeiten, sich auf die Besprechungen zu konzentrieren, denn sobald sie seinen Blick auf sich spürte, fing ihr Herz an, heftig zu klopfen und sie hatte schweißnasse Hände.

Und diese Träume… sie machten sie ganz kirre!

Sie schlug ihren Mantelkragen hoch und schob dann die Hände in die Taschen. Es war doch kälter als sie erwartet hatte.

„Du hättest dich wärmer anziehen sollen", erklang da Severus Stimme neben ihr.

„Ja, ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass der Wind so heftig und kalt weht", gab sie zu und versuchte das lästige Herzklopfen, welches sie seit Neustem immer überfiel, wenn sie auf Severus traf, zu ignorieren.

„Hier, nicht das du dich noch erkältest!" Bevor sie auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte er ihr seinen Schal umgewickelt. Er war dank seiner Körperwärme schön warm und er roch nach IHM. Hermione fühlte sich außerstande, ihm den Schal zurückzugeben, obwohl es sicherlich das Vernünftigste gewesen wäre. So viel Fürsorglichkeit hätte sie von ihm nie erwartet.

Als er dann auch noch einen leichten Wärmezauber über sie sprach, war sie mehr als nur sprachlos.

Sie sah ihn groß an. Allerdings musste sie sofort wieder den Blick abwenden, als sie ein warmes Funkeln in seinen Augen entdeckte.

Sie räusperte sich. „Danke, Severus. Das ist sehr nett von dir!"

„Gern geschehen", brummte er. „Ich möchte ja nicht, dass du schlapp machst und ich die Aufsicht ganz alleine übernehmen muss."

„Ha, ha… sehr aufmerksam von dir!", spottete sie.

Inzwischen waren sie in Hogsmeade angekommen und Hermione blieb einen Moment stehen, um den Schülern nachzusehen, die sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen verteilten.

Fragend sah sie dann Severus an. „Ist das für dich in Ordnung, wenn ich in diese Richtung gehe? Ich habe einiges bei _Besenknechts _zu besorgen."

Er nickte. „Mach das. Ich gehe dann in die andere Richtung. Das kommt mir ganz gut aus. Ich muss eine Bestellung in _Schreiberlings Federladen_ abholen."

Mit einem Kopfnicken machte sie sich auf den Weg. Sie suchte nach einem Geburtstagsgeschenk für ihre Mutter und hatte vor, ihr ein Paar magischer Socken zu schenken. Da ihre Mutter immer, wie sie selbst auch, über kalte Füße klagte, bekam sie jedes Jahr von Hermione ein Paar, sich selbst wärmende Socken. Außerdem benötigte sie selbst mal wieder einen neuen Umhang.

Etwa zwei Stunden später fand sie sich dann in dem Buchladen, neben dem Honigtopf wieder. Hin und wieder steckte sie sich ein Lakritzbonbon in den Mund und wanderte, die Buchrücken studierend, die Regalreihen entlang.

Sie musste unbedingt mal wieder in die Winkelgasse, da die Bücherauswahl hier nicht so besonders war. Wenn sie nächstes Wochenende zu ihren Eltern reisen würde, könnte sie einen kleinen Abstecher dorthin machen. Sie würde bereits Freitag nach dem Unterricht Hogwarts verlassen, da könnte sich das gut einrichten lassen. Den Samstag würde sie mit ihrer Freundin Ginny Weasley verbringen und am Sonntag hatte ihre Mutter dann Geburtstag. Sie freute sich schon sehr auf das Wochenende.

„Suchst du etwas bestimmtes?", erklang plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihr.

„Oh, Severus. Du hast mich erschreckt!", stieß sie hervor.

„Kein Wunder, du warst so intensiv dabei, die Buchtitel zu studieren, dass du gar nichts mitbekommen hast. Du solltest etwas vorsichtiger sein!", sagte er.

„Warum? Die Zeiten, in denen das noch notwendig war, sind Merlin sei Dank vorbei!"

„Trotzdem! Man weiß nie, was für Gesindel sich hier in Hogsmeade herumtreibt!" Severus sah sich um. „Unsere Aufsicht dauert noch eine Stunde. Ich werde bis dahin in den _Drei Besen_ etwas trinken. Hast du vielleicht Lust, mich zu begleiten?"

Hermione sah ihn verwundert an. „Ähm… ja, gerne." Sie schulterte ihre Tasche und folgte ihm hinaus.

Kurz darauf betraten sie das Lokal und wurden freudig von einigen ihrer Hogwartskollegen, die in einer kleinen Gruppe um einen Tisch saßen, begrüßt. „Hermione, Severus… wie schön. Setzt euch doch zu uns!", erklang da auch schon die Stimme von Filius Flitwick.

„Gerne", antwortete Hermione lachend und sah Severus an. „Das ist dir doch recht?"

Er nickte, allerdings sah man ihm an, dass er nicht sehr erfreut war. Er brummelte etwas, was sie aber nicht verstand.

„Hermione, setz dich zu mir!" Natürlich, Hercule war auch dabei. Hermione zögerte einen Moment. Der reichte Snape aus, um ihren Arm zu fassen und sie mit sich auf die andere Seite des Tisches zu ziehen, wo er sich neben ihr niederließ.

„Was möchtest du trinken?", fragte er sie leise.

„Ich möchte einen Holunderblütenwein", antwortete sie ebenso leise.

Während Severus sich zu Madame Rosmerta, die gerade direkt hinter ihm stand, umdrehte, zog Hermione ihren Mantel aus. Als er sich wieder ihr zuwandte, schluckte er. _Der weiße Rollkragenpullover._ Sie hatte ihn wieder an. Sofort musste er an die Szene in ihrem Klassenzimmer denken. Einen kurzen Moment schloss er die Augen. Er musste sich auf das hier und jetzt konzentrieren. Es könnte sonst ausgesprochen peinlich für ihn werden.

Rosmerta brachte inzwischen die Getränke und Severus nippte schnell an seinem Glas Met.

Dabei sah er hinüber zu dem Franzosen, der sich gerade mal wieder sehr um Hermione bemühte.

Allerdings ignorierte die ihn, da sie mit ihrem Nachbarn auf der anderen Seite sprach. Severus stellte sein Glas etwas heftiger als vorgehabt auf den Tisch. Da saß doch tatsächlich der Lustgreis auf ihrer anderen Seite. Er hatte, in der Absicht sie von dem Besenheini fernzuhalten, nicht darauf geachtet, dass der ältliche Lüstling ebenfalls am Tisch saß.

Er ließ nach… definitiv…! So etwas wäre ihm früher nicht passiert. Diese Frau schaffte ihn. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken, als an sie. Daran, wie sie sich in seinen Armen angefühlt hatte. Es war zum verrückt werden. Wie gut nur, dass er nicht mehr in seiner Funktion als Spion unterwegs sein musste.

Da hätte er sich solche Fehler nicht erlauben dürfen.

Severus fuhr aus seinen Gedanken auf, als aus einer Ecke des Lokals laute Stimmen ertönten. Er sah, dass Hermione aufstand und hinüber ging. Sich darauf besinnend, dass sie beide noch Aufsicht hatten, stand er ebenfalls auf, um ihr dabei zu helfen, einige Schüler, die sich stritten, ruhig zu stellen.

Hermione hatte sich vor den Tisch, an dem einige Schüler aus dem Hause Slytherin saßen, gestellt und redete auf sie ein.

„Mister Backyard. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie ihr Butterbier stehen lassen und stattdessen lieber Kürbissaft trinken", riet sie dem jungen Slytherin.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich zu viel getrunken habe, Professor Granger?", wollte der Angesprochene leicht lallend wissen.

„Vielleicht dadurch, dass Sie Miss Eggdinton belästigt haben?", entgegnete Hermione streng.

„Ich? Ich soll Claire belästigt haben? Warum sollte ich das tun? Um Claire rumzukriegen, brauche ich kein Butterbier. Ich kann jede Frau haben, die ich will, auch ohne Alkohol. Soll ich Ihnen das mal persönlich demonstrieren?" Der junge Mann fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als eine Hand ihn am Kragen packte und hochzog.

„Sie werden sich sofort bei Professor Granger entschuldigen, Backyard!", grollte Severus mit dunkler Stimme. „Das gibt hundert Punkte Abzug von Slytherin, wegen ungebührlichen Verhaltens einer Lehrperson gegenüber! Ihre Hauskollegen werden sich bei Ihnen bedanken, Mister Backyard!", schnarrte er. „Und Mister Filch wird sich freuen, Sie heute Abend um acht Uhr zu sehen. Nüchtern!"

Die Schüler starrten ihren Hauslehrer geschockt an. Das er seinem eigenen Haus überhaupt Punkte abzog, war an sich schon eine Seltenheit. Aber dann sofort hundert Punkte! Das hatte es, soweit die Schüler wussten, noch nie gegeben.

„Ich… es tut mir leid, Professor Granger. Meine Worte waren unverschämt!", murmelte der junge Mann mit gesenktem Kopf.

Hermione nickte nur und drehte sich dann um. Schweigend ging sie vor Severus her zurück zum Tisch. Als sie wieder saßen, zischte sie ihm leise zu. „Ich hätte mir auch alleine helfen können."

„Natürlich!", knurrte er. „Die toughe Hermione Granger braucht keine männliche Hilfe."

„Brauche ich auch nicht!"

„Sicher, und schon gar nicht die Hilfe von dem Slytherin Snape!"

„Blödmann!", flüsterte sie aufgebracht.

Ab da saß Severus mit finsterer Miene und verschränkten Armen neben ihr. Hermione störte sich nicht daran, sondern unterhielt sie angeregt mit Raibert Lachlan. Sie mochte den grauhaarigen Mann. Er war, wie sie, muggelgeboren und sie hatten festgestellt, dass er und ihr Vater in der gleichen Gegend aufgewachsen sind. Er war sogar der Meinung, ihn zu kennen. Hermione wollte ihren Dad beim nächsten Treffen danach fragen.

„Ich werde meine Eltern am nächsten Wochenende sehen", erzählte sie ihm. „Meine Mum hat Sonntag Geburtstag und ich habe ihr heute ein Geschenk gekauft. Ein Paar sich selbst aufwärmende Socken."

Von der anderen Tischseite ertönte die für Severus verhasste Stimme mit dem französischen Akzent. „Ach chérie, leidet deine Mutter an dem gleichen Problem wie du? Du hast doch auch immer kalte Füße!" Severus wurde stocksteif. Mit durchdringendem Blick sah der Hermione an. Diese hatte ein hochrotes Gesicht bekommen, als sie feststellte, dass alle Kollegen am Tisch diese Aussage mitbekommen hatten. Sie wich jedem Blick aus.

„Nun, ist das nicht ein Problem, dass die meisten Frauen haben?", rettete Lachlan die Situation. Alle anderen fingen daraufhin an, wie wild durcheinander zu sprechen.

Severus hingegen stand wortlos auf, ging zu Rosmerta hinüber, um zu bezahlen und verließ ohne einen Gruß das Lokal.

Hermione sah ihm betrübt nach. Irgendwie hatte sie ein schlechtes Gewissen, und konnte nicht mal sagen, warum.

Als sich die Runde wenig später auflöste und sie ihren Holunderblütenwein bezahlen wollte, musste sie von Rosmerta erfahren, dass Severus das bereits erledigt hatte.

Severus hatte den Weg zum Schloss zügigen Schrittes zurückgelegt. Er war so schlecht gelaunt, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Was war das nur, was dieses Weib mit ihm veranstaltete. Denn, dass der Grund seiner üblen Laune Hermione Granger hieß, konnte er nicht mehr leugnen. Sich selbst gegenüber zumindest nicht.

Wütend stieg er die Treppen zum Kerker hinunter. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt, dass er Zeuge bei dem Austausch von „intimen" Kenntnissen, die gewisse Personen dieses Schlosses übereinander hatten, wurde.

Gereizt knurrte er vor sich hin, während er seine Wohnräume betrat. Natürlich interessierte es ihn! Ihn interessierte alles, was diese vermaledeite Gryffindor anging. Zu seinem Leidwesen!

Er ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen, um sofort wieder aufzuspringen. Aufgebracht marschierte er vor dem Kamin auf und ab.

Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass der Besenheini Sachen über Hermione wusste, die ihm fremd waren. Das der minderbemittelte Muskelprotz sie hatte lieben dürfen und ihn hatte sie abgewiesen. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, ließ er sich wieder in seinen Sessel sinken, nur um erneut aufzuspringen und seinen Marsch wieder aufzunehmen.

Und was sollte das überhaupt heißen, sie wolle keine Affäre mehr mit einem Kollegen eingehen? Hatte sie sich doch so ihm gegenüber geäußert! Und nun bändelte sie mit dem Lustgreis an. Er blieb abrupt stehen. Natürlich! Das war nur eine Ausrede ihrerseits gewesen! In Wahrheit wollte sie mit IHM keine Affäre anfangen.

Das war doch lediglich eine Ausrede gewesen. Er nahm seine Wanderung wieder auf. Es ging um ihn persönlich! Hatten sich ihre Träume doch nicht um ihn gedreht? Hatte sie womöglich doch von dem ältlichen Casanova Lachlan geträumt. Suchte sie vielleicht einen Vaterersatz? Genervt legte er den Kopf in den Nacken. Er wurde langsam verrückt!

Als es plötzlich laut an seiner Tür klopfte, zuckte er zusammen. Es war unglaublich! Er hatte seinen Alarm nicht aktiviert, er erschrak, nur weil es klopfte und er stand hier mitten in seinem Wohnzimmer und führte Selbstgespräche. Und er hatte noch seinen Umhang um, obwohl er sich schon gut fünfzehn Minuten in seinen Räumen befand. Ging es noch peinlicher?

Rasch warf er seinen Umhang auf den Garderobenhaken und öffnete die Tür, da es inzwischen schon ein zweites Mal geklopft hatte.

„Hermione!", es schaffte es wenigstens, nicht erstaunt zu klingen.

„Ich wollte dir deinen Schal zurück bringen, Severus. Danke noch mal dafür, dass du ihn mir geliehen hast." Sie hielt ihm das wollene Kleidungsstück hin. Severus stand nur mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr und sah finster auf sie hinab.

„Wo hast du denn deinen Pulk an Verehrern gelassen, chérie?", grollte er. „Wartet dein Besenheini schon auf dich, um dir die Füße zu wärmen?"

„Du… du bist so ein Idiot, Severus Snape!", zischte Hermione bissig. Sie warf ihm einen zornigen Blick zu und stürmte davon.

Übellaunig schlug Severus seine Wohnungstür zu und schlug mit der Faust dagegen. „Verdammtes Weibsbild!"

Hermione schimpfte den ganzen Weg, bis zu ihrer eigenen Wohnung, die im Gryffindorflügel lag, vor sich hin. Sie war wütend wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Was bildete sich dieser verdammte Slytherin eigentlich ein. So eine Frechheit. Es ging ihn doch wohl gar nichts an, wer ihre Füße wärmte. Unverschämt, sie immer wieder auf ihre kurze Affäre mit Hercule hinzuweisen. Sie war ja wenigstens bei einem Partner geblieben.

Er selbst legte doch alles flach…., na, war doch wahr. Sie hatte ihn doch schon bei mehreren Gelegenheiten dabei beobachtet, wie er irgendwelche willigen Hexen aufriss und mit ihnen verschwand. Außerdem hatte sie natürlich schon von seinem Ruf gehört. Sowas sprach sich schnell rum, auch in der Hexenwelt. Vielleicht sogar gerade dort. Denn die Gemeinschaft der Hexen und Zauberer war längst nicht so groß, wie die der Muggel. Da waren prominente Mitglieder gerne mal unter Beobachtung und Gesprächsthema.

In ihren Räumen angekommen, marschierte sie schnurstracks in ihr Badezimmer und ließ sich ein heißes Bad ein. Sie gedachte heute Abend nicht mehr zum Essen in der Großen Halle zu erscheinen. Während das Wasser einlief, bestellte sie sich bei den Hauselfen ein leichtes Abendessen und machte es sich, nachdem sie gegessen hatte in der Badewanne gemütlich.

Sie war immer noch total aufgewühlt und schnaufte hin und wieder ärgerlich vor sich hin, allerdings tat das heiße Wasser seine Wirkung und sie fing nach einiger Zeit an zu gähnen.

Deshalb schlüpfte sie wenig später in ihren Pyjama und kroch müde unter die Bettdecke. Die Decke über die Schultern ziehend, lag sie dann mit geschlossen Augen da und versuchte einzuschlafen. Allerdings gab es da etwas, dass sie vom einschlafen abhielt. Genervt aufstöhnend gab sie irgendwann nach und krabbelte noch einmal aus dem Bett. Als sie sich kurze Zeit später wieder zudeckte, schüttelte sie über sich selbst den Kopf.

„Du bist eine dumme Hexe, Hermione Granger!", flüsterte sie in die Dunkelheit, um dann ihr Gesicht in Severus Schal zu pressen. In ihrer Wut hatte sie ihn wieder mitgenommen. So was Dummes! _Sie hätte ihn seinem Besitzer an den Kopf werfen sollen_, dachte sie grummelnd, während sie tief seinen Duft einatmete.


	5. Chapter 5

Und noch immer ist kein Ende in Sicht. Die Beiden kommen und kommen aber auch nicht zueinander… Wie kann man nur so stur sein?

Dass ich noch ein sechstes Kapitel an den Dreiteiler hängen muss, stört euch doch hoffentlich nicht ;)

Kapitel 5

In den darauf folgenden Tagen gingen Hermione und Severus sich weitestgehend aus dem Weg. Hermione schmollte noch immer wegen seiner unverschämten Bemerkungen und Severus lief mit so einer grimmigen Miene durch die Gegend, dass sich keiner traute, ihn auch nur anzusehen, geschweige denn anzusprechen.

Hermione hatte sich vorgenommen, keinen Gedanken an Severus Snape mehr zu verschwenden, was ihr nicht so recht gelingen wollte. Immer wieder hatte sie seinen anklagenden Blick vor Augen und seine vorwurfsvolle Stimme im Ohr.

Das ärgerte sie maßlos, denn sie hatte sich nichts vorzuwerfen. Nur weil sie eine kurze Liaison mit Hercule gehabt hatte, war sie kein schlechter Mensch. Und außerdem, was ging das überhaupt Severus an? Das war ganz allein ihre Angelegenheit. Und wenn sie mit der kompletten Quidditsch-Nationalmannschaft schlief, hätte er kein Recht, sich dazu zu äußern. Und schon mal gar nicht, ihr das vorzuwerfen.

Mit dem Gedanken machte sie sich am Freitag nach Unterrichtsende auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse. Nachdem sie dort ein wenig in den Geschäften gestöbert hatte, ging es auf, Richtung Muggellondon. Gegen Abend traf sie dann bei ihren Eltern ein, die schon mit dem Essen auf sie warteten.

„Oh, Mum, es ist so schön, wieder mal zuhause zu sein!", seufzte sie etwas später, als sie im Pyjama auf dem Sofa saß und den heißen Kakao ihrer Mutter trank. Um den Hals hatte sie sich Severus Schal gewickelt.

Misses Granger lachte. „Kind, es ist auch schön, dich mal wieder hier zu haben. Und vor allem, dich mal wieder verwöhnen zu können." Sie sah ihre Tochter fragend an. „Hast du Halsschmerzen, Hermione? Warum sagst du denn nichts, ich habe bestimmt noch irgendwo Halstabletten."

Hermione bekam leicht rosige Wangen, als sie grinsend antwortete. „Nein, nein, Mum. Mir geht es gut. Der Schal ist nur so schön kuschelig, deshalb trage ich ihn. Und ja, ich nehme dein Verwöhnprogramm auch gerne an!" Sie nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem heißen Getränk. „Sag mal Dad, an unserer Schule ist ein Lehrer, der meint, dich zu kennen! Er heißt Raibert Lachlan und denkt, ihr seid als Kinder in der gleichen Gegend aufgewachsen und auch in die gleiche Schule gegangen!"

„Der Name kommt mir bekannt vor. Das kann ganz gut sein. Ist es möglich, dass er zwei Klassen über mir war und somit auch zwei Jahre älter ist als ich?"

„Das hat er auch so gesagt. Er ist jetzt dreiundfünfzig Jahre alt. Das passt ja dann!"

„Ich glaube, ich habe noch irgendwo alte Fotos, auf denen er auch ist. Ich schaue morgen mal auf dem Dachboden nach." Robert Granger schlug die Beine übereinander und nippte an seinem Rotweinglas.

„Oh ja, das wäre natürlich eine feine Sache, Dad. Die würde ich ihm dann am Montag zeigen, wenn ich zurück in Hogwarts bin."

„So, so, der Knabe ist also ein Zauberer! Mir ist damals nichts Merkwürdiges an ihm aufgefallen. Ich erinnere mich aber noch, dass er eine Freundin hatte. Ein ganz hübsches Mädchen. Ich glaube sie hieß Agnes."

Hermione lachte. „Ja, mit dieser Agnes ist er immer noch glücklich verheiratet. Das heißt, sie führen ja eine Wochenendehe. Sie ist ein Muggel und arbeitet als Eheberaterin in Glasgow. Soviel ich weiß, sehen sie sich jedes zweite Wochenende. Sie haben auch zwei Kinder, die beide nicht magisch sind."

„Nun, vielleicht ist es ja möglich, dass wir uns mit ihm und seiner Familie treffen?"

„Ich denke, das lässt sich sicherlich einrichten!" Hermione gähnte lautstark. „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett. Morgen treffe ich mich mit Ginny. Wir gehen shoppen und abends gemeinsam mit Harry und ein paar anderen zum Tanzen. Ich freue mich schon darauf."

Severus hatte im Laufe der Woche beschlossen, das Wochenende ebenfalls außerhalb von Hogwarts zu verbringen. Und als er dann am Freitag mitbekam, dass sowohl Hermione als auch der Lustgreis Lachlan Hogwarts über das Wochenende verlassen würden, sank seine Laune noch unter den Nullpunkt. Einen Moment lang überlegte er, das Schloss doch nicht zu verlassen. Doch er hatte sich bei seinen Freunden, den Malfoys angemeldet. Und wie er Lucius und Narzissa kannte, würden sie irgendetwas geplant haben.

Also hatte er grummelnd seine Tasche gepackt, um dann Richtung Appariergrenze zu laufen. Hinter sich hörte er noch Lachlans Stimme, der ihm ein schönes Wochenende wünschte. Den ältlichen Casanova ignorierend, apparierte er nach Malfoy Manor. Sein Freund Lucius erwartete ihn schon am Tor.

„Severus!" Der blonde Slytherin zog ihn einen Moment an sich. „Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen. Seit Weihnachten ist eine Menge Zeit vergangen! Narzissa wartet schon mit dem Tee auf uns!"

„Ich freue mich auch, mal wieder auf Malfoy Manor zu sein, Lucius. Wie geht es Zissa?" Die beiden Männer liefen den Weg hinauf bis ins Herrenhaus, wo die Hausherrin ihnen die Tür öffnete.

„Mein lieber Severus. Du hast dich lange nicht blicken lassen!" Die gutaussehende Blondine zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Du kennst mich doch, Zissa! Wie soll es mir schon gehen. Jeden Tag dasselbe. Unterrichten, Hogwarts, die Kollegenschaft und die Schüler. Speziell die Gryffindors trampeln auf meinen Nerven rum."

„Ach komm, Severus. Nun tu mal nicht so. Wenn es wirklich so schlimm wäre, hättest du dir schon längst was anderes gesucht", lachte Lucius.

„Da hast du wohl recht, alter Freund!", gab Severus grinsend zu.

„Wo du gerade schon dass Stichwort gibst und Lucius als alt bezeichnest", warf Narzissa dazwischen, den empörten Ausruf ihres Mannes ignorierend „was hältst du denn davon? Draco macht uns zu Großeltern. Astoria ist schwanger!"

„Na!", Severus hob seine Teetasse zum Toast. „Meinen allerherzlichsten Glückwunsch, alter Knabe. Die Rolle des Opas steht dir bestimmt ausgezeichnet. Und Narzissa, du bist bestimmt die schönste und eleganteste Großmutter aller Zeiten."

„Darauf stoßen wir an!" Lucius rief einen Hauselfen herbei, der ihnen Sherry bringen sollte. „Obwohl ich dir den alten Knaben übel nehme. Ich bin doch nur vier Jahre älter als du!"

„Das mag vielleicht so sein. Aber ich werde immerhin noch nicht Großvater! Wahrscheinlich werde ich es auch nie werden!"

„Ach Severus. Du bist doch im besten Alter. Die Rolle des Vaters würde dir sicherlich gut stehen", meinte Narzissa. „Gibt es denn da niemanden in deinem Leben?"

Severus hob sein Sherryglas und sah nachdenklich in die goldbraune Flüssigkeit. Die Farbe erinnerte ihn sofort an ein bestimmtes Augenpaar und er verfluchte den Gedanken, dass in diese Augen im Moment jemand anderes schauen durfte.

Das Narzissa und Lucius sich fragend ansahen, bekam er gar nicht mit. Sich einen Ruck gebend riss er seinen Blick von dem Glas los und er sah wieder auf. „Nein, gibt es nicht!"

„Schade! Ich…" Narzissa legte ihrem Mann warnend die Hand auf den Arm. „Was Lucius sagen wollte ist, dass wir für morgen Abend eine kleine Soiree geplant haben. Ich hoffe, dass ist in deinem Sinne, Severus?"

„Selbstverständlich, liebe Zissa. Eure Abendgesellschaften sind immer die besten!"

„Harry!", zischte Hermione und gab ihrem Freund einen Hieb gegen die Brust. „Das hast du nicht wirklich gemacht! Wie konntest du nur?"

„Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, Hermione? Magnus ist ein sehr netter Typ. Und er sieht doch gut aus!" Harry sah sie harmlos grinsend an.

„Hast du das gewusst, Ginny?"

„Ähm… ich wusste wohl, dass noch ein Kollege von Harry mitkommen würde, aber das Harry euch verkuppeln wollte, ist mir neu!", zog diese sich unschuldig schauend aus der Affäre.

„Feigling", flüsterte Harry seiner Liebsten zu, um sich dann Hermione zuzuwenden. „Komm Hermione. Sei nicht sauer! Magnus wollte dich gerne kennenlernen. Er hat dich vor einem Jahr mal im Ministerium gesehen, als du mich besucht hast und seitdem schwärmt er von dir. Ich habe ihm dummerweise erzählt, dass wir heute ins _Magic Salsa_ gehen würden und er liegt mir damit ständig in den Ohren. Und da er ein sehr netter Kerl ist, habe ich ihn dann irgendwann gefragt, ob er mitgehen möchte. Kannst du mir nicht den Gefallen tun und heute ein wenig nett zu ihm sein?" Er sah sie mit seinem besten Dackelblick an.

Hermione knurrte. „Na gut, Potter! Aber dann hab ich was bei dir gut!"

„Alles was du willst, Hermione. Großes Ehrenwort!"

Wenig später saßen sie alle zusammen um einen Tisch versammelt. Neville und Luna, und Ron und seine aktuelle Freundin waren ebenfalls in dem Tanzlokal erschienen. Hermione amüsierte sich köstlich, zumal sich Harrys Arbeitskollege Magnus als wirklich sehr angenehmer und talentierter Tanzpartner entpuppte. Die beiden waren kaum mal von der Tanzfläche runter zubekommen. Sie hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so gut unterhalten. Zum Glück akzeptierte er ziemlich schnell, dass sie in ihm lediglich eine nette Bekanntschaft und einen ausgezeichneten Tanzpartner sah. So blieb der Abend ungestört fröhlich.

Hermione ließ sich nicht mal stören, als sie auf der Tanzfläche mit jemandem zusammenstieß, der sie erstaunt ansah. „Granger, nanu… du hier?"

„Malfoy, dich hätte ich hier auch nicht erwartet. Hallo Astoria, jetzt sag nur, du bist immer noch mit diesem Fiesling zusammen!"

Die junge Blondine lachte. „Tja, Hermione, was soll ich machen? Er klebt an mir!"

„Also wirklich, Schatz", empörte sich Draco. „Spricht man so von seinem Ehemann und dem Vater des Kindes, das man erwartet?"

„Oh, ihr werdet Eltern? Meinen Glückwunsch euch beiden. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

Draco warf sich stolz in die Brust, während Astoria antwortete „Ja, wir haben es erst vor ein paar Tagen erfahren und wollten heute noch ein wenig feiern. Bevor ich rund wie eine Tonne werde und genau so unbeweglich."

Hermione lachte. „Du doch nicht, Astoria!" Sie folgte Dracos neugierigen Blick zu ihrem Tanzpartner. „Darf ich euch übrigens Magnus… ähm… Sinclair vorstellen. Er arbeitet mit Harry zusammen im Ministerium." Sie wandte sich dem jungen Mann zu. „Magnus, dass sind Astoria und Draco Malfoy."

Er nickte den Malfoys zu und Hermione fand, dass man jetzt lange genug höflich zueinander war und wünschte den beiden ehemaligen Schulkollegen noch einen schönen Abend. Fröhlich tanzte sie mit ihrem Partner weiter zu den Klängen einer Rumba.

Und selbst als später noch Reporter vom _Tagespropheten_ auftauchten und die Gruppe um das goldene Trio herum ins Visier nahmen, ließen sie sich nicht stören und feierten bis in die Morgenstunden.

Am nächsten Tag, dem Geburtstag ihrer Mutter, war sie zwar reichlich müde, aber trotzdem verbrachte die Familie einen schönen Tag miteinander. Während Hermione am Samstag mit ihren Freunden unterwegs gewesen war, hatte ihr Vater Kontakt zu Raibert Lachlan aufgenommen. Da dessen Familie als Muggel lebte, hatten sie längere Zeit telefoniert und sich dann für den heutigen Abend verabredet. Man war überein gekommen, zusammen zu Abend zu essen, bevor Hermione wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Raibert würde erst noch seine Familie zurück nach Glasgow bringen.

Severus hatte sich ein wenig zurückgezogen und saß nun in einem Sessel, nahe dem Kamin und beobachtete abwechselnd die anwesenden Gäste, oder starrte in das flackernde Feuer im Kamin. Die Abendgesellschaft war gelungen, wie immer, wenn Narzissa Malfoy etwas organisierte. Und wie immer hatte Lucius dafür gesorgt, dass die eine oder andere attraktive alleinstehende Dame aus dem Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis der Malfoys anwesend war.

Severus hatte sich noch nicht aufraffen können, mehr als nur einen Blick auf eine dieser Frauen zu werfen. Heute stand ihm nicht der Sinn nach einem schnellen Abenteuer. Immer wieder hatte er sanfte braune Augen und einen buschigen Lockenkopf vor Augen.

_Diese verdammte Gryffindor hatte ihm den Abend versaut_. Dabei war sie nicht mal anwesend. Aber das war ja das Problem. _Sie fehlte ihm_!

Er wollte sie jetzt an seiner Seite haben, sei es nur, um zu streiten. Aber SIE zog es ja vor, sich mit dem Lustgreis zu amüsieren.

Grimmig verzog er das Gesicht. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er immerzu an sie denken musste. Dass sie so einen starken Einfluss auf ihn hatte, und dass, obwohl sie nicht mal anwesend war. Er nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck von seinem Feuerwhiskey und stellte dann das Glas etwas zu fest auf den kleinen Tisch, der neben seinem Sessel stand.

„Was ist los, Severus?", erklang plötzlich Lucius Stimme. Severus hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, das sein Freund sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass etwas los ist?"

„Nun, du sitzt schon den ganzen Abend hier in diesem Sessel und starrst in die Flammen."

„Das ist doch wohl nicht verboten, mein lieber Lucius", schnarrte Severus.

„Natürlich nicht! Allerdings doch verwunderlich! Da versucht schon den ganzen Abend über eine attraktive Rothaarige mit dir anzubändeln und ich glaube, du hast sie noch nicht einmal bemerkt!" Lucius sah seinen Freund fragend an. „Also, was ist los mit dir?"

Severus lehnte seinen Kopf an das Rückenpolster und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Dann seufzte er. „Wie war das damals bei dir und Zissa? Habt ihr sofort gewusst, dass ihr für einander bestimmt seid?"

„Aha, daher weht der Wind!" Lucius schlug die Beine übereinander und stütze nachdenklich sein Kinn auf seine rechte Hand. „Du weißt doch, dass die Ehe zwischen Zissa und mir von unseren Eltern arrangiert wurde und zuerst konnten wir uns überhaupt nicht leiden. Ich gebe zu, in den ersten Jahren unserer Ehe habe ich sie betrogen. Heute schäme ich mich dafür. Aber damals habe ich den Zustand, mit ihr verheiratet zu sein, gehasst. Natürlich kam ich auch meinen ehelichen Pflichten nach, schließlich hatten wir einen Erben zu zeugen. Das erwarteten unsere Familien von uns. Narzissa ist eine wunderschöne Frau, deshalb ist mir das auch nicht schwer gefallen. Sie allerdings hat es verabscheut, hat mich verabscheut. Dementsprechend verhielt sie sich auch. Aber dann, irgendwann plötzlich, veränderte sich alles. Draco war schon längst geboren und wir lebten nun nur noch nebeneinander her. Plötzlich gab es da diesen Schönling, Asbury Eltringham. Den Namen werde ich niemals vergessen!" Er rief eine Hauselfe zu sich und orderte für sich und Severus nochmals ein Glas Feuerwhiskey. Sinnierend starrte er in die Flammen des Feuers, das im Kamin brannte.

„Und dann? Wie ging es nun mit euch weiter?", wollte Severus wissen.

Lucius musste sich erst räuspern, bevor er weitersprach. „Ja, wie gesagt, dieser Schönling Asbury Eltringham", er spuckte den Namen fast aus „hatte ein Auge auf Narzissa geworfen. Auf MEINE Frau! Das musste ich sofort unterbinden. Wie stände ich denn da, wenn meine Frau mir Hörner aufsetzen würde. Dass ich das schon längst mit ihr gemacht hatte, ignorierte ich dabei geflissentlich. Ich stellte sie zur Rede, warf ihr vor, mich zu betrügen. Bis dahin hatte ich nicht geahnt, was für ein Temperament meine Frau hatte. Sie drehte den Spieß um und machte mir eine Szene. Und was für eine. Im Beisein unserer beider Familien. Und dann lief sie weg. Ließ mich allein zurück, um das Malheur zu beseitigen. Es war so peinlich und ich war rasend wütend. Als ich an dem Abend meine derzeitige Geliebte aufsuchte, konnte ich plötzlich nicht mehr mit ihr schlafen. Mir wurde klar, dass Narzissa recht hatte und ich schämte mich unsagbar für mein Verhalten ihr gegenüber."

Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. „Ich wusste nicht wo sie war. Sie blieb verschwunden und mit ihr Eltringham. Ich wurde fast verrückt vor Eifersucht. Sie war doch MEINE Frau. Ich wollte sie nicht teilen, und vor allem wollte ich sie nicht verlieren."

„Und? Hat sie damals eine Affäre mit diesem Schönling gehabt?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Ja, das hat sie! Aber erst nach unserem großen Streit." Lucius schluckte. „Sie kam ein paar Tage später nach Hause. Weinend und voller Angst davor, wie ich mich jetzt verhalten würde. Ich glaube, hätte es damals Draco nicht schon gegeben, sie wäre niemals wieder zurückgekommen. Sie fürchtete sich vor mir. Meine eigene Frau, Severus! Das musst du dir mal vorstellen! Ich war sowieso schon vollkommen fertig mit den Nerven. Die Sorge, wo sie stecken könnte, ob ihr etwas passiert sei, ob sie überhaupt jemals zurück käme. Und dann gesteht sie mir, dass sie Angst vor mir hat. Dabei war ich nur froh, dass sie gesund zurück gekommen war. Die Affäre mit dem Schönling war doch unwichtig. Es ging um mein jahrelanges Verhalten. Solange wir nun schon verheiratet waren, habe ich sie betrogen. Mit etlichen Frauen. Sie erniedrigt und verletzt. Damit sollte jetzt Schluss sein. Das sagte ich ihr auch. Wir haben dann unser Kind genommen und sind für ein paar Wochen verreist. Haben uns kennengelernt. Lieben gelernt. Und seitdem sind wir ein richtiges Ehepaar."

Er sah lächelnd zu seiner Frau auf, die neben seinem Sessel erschienen war. „Was habt ihr Männer hier denn so geheimnisvolles zu bereden?", wollte Narzissa wissen.

„Ich habe Severus gerade von dem Beginn unserer Ehe erzählt, Liebling."

„Lucius Malfoy! Das hast du nicht getan!", empörte sie sich.

„Nun, die pikanten Einzelheiten habe ich natürlich ausgelassen, meine Liebe!", zog der blonde Slytherin seine Frau auf. „Mir scheint, Severus schlägt sich da auch mit einem Problem herum! Warum erzählst du uns nicht davon. Manchmal hilft es darüber zu reden."

„Ich muss das Ganze selbst erst noch überdenken. Vielleicht komme ich bei Bedarf darauf zurück!"

„Nun gut, dann werde ich mal wieder meiner Pflicht als Gastgeber nachkommen und mich unter die Gäste mischen." Lucius sah seinen Freund fragend an. „Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass du an der Rothaarigen nicht interessiert bist?" Er grinste.

Severus machte eine abwehrende Handbewegung. „Danke, im Moment besteht da kein Bedarf."

Am nächsten Morgen fand Severus sich vor seinen Gastgebern am Frühstückstisch ein. Während er sein Rührei verspeiste, blätterte er gelangweilt im _Tagespropheten_ herum. Eine der Hauselfen hatte das Schundblatt gerade hereingebracht. Natürlich wurde auf Seite eins mal wieder Potter und sein Gefolge erwähnt. Wen interessierte es schon, was die Bagage um den Helden der Zaubererwelt so trieb? Ob sie sich in einem Tanzlokal amüsierten oder nicht, war ihm komplett egal. Trotzdem schlug Severus die empfohlene Seite Zwei auf und verschluckte sich glatt an dem Schluck Kaffee, den er gerade zu sich genommen hatte.

„Guten Morgen, Severus! Was gibt es denn da so Spannendes zu lesen, dass du dich direkt verschluckst?", ertönte Lucius Stimme hinter ihm, während er ihm gleichzeitig auf den Rücken schlug. „Na schau an, Potter und seine Liebste. Wer hätte erwartet, dass sie immer noch zusammen sind. Da ist die Granger aber intelligenter gewesen, indem sie den Trottel Weasley schnell wieder losgeworden ist."

Lucius beugte sich etwas vor. „Ist sie das da nicht auf dem Foto? Ob das ihr derzeitiger Freund ist? Sieht gut aus, der junge Mann! Ein bisschen wie Draco! Er scheint jedenfalls mächtig scharf auf sie zu sein, so wie der die Gryffindor anschaut."

Lucius setzte sich auf seinen Platz und sah seinen Freund verwundert an. „Severus?"

Doch der hörte seinem Freund gar nicht zu, da er völlig entgeistert auf das Bild von Hermione und dem jungen blonden Mann starrte. Was…? War sie denn nicht mit dem Lustgreis unterwegs? Wieso lag sie plötzlich in den Armen dieses Mannes? Wer war das überhaupt? Leise knurrend, knirschte er mit den Zähnen.

_Wie viele Männer gab es denn noch im Leben von Hermione Granger? _ fragte er sich fassungslos. Es fehlte nicht viel und er hätte sich die Haare gerauft!


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

_Wie viele Männer gab es denn noch im Leben von Hermione Granger? _ fragte er sich fassungslos. Es fehlte nicht viel und er hätte sich die Haare gerauft!

„Severus? Ist alles in Ordnung?", drang nun Lucius Stimme doch zu ihm durch.

„Alles bestens!", knurrte er.

„So? Du wirkst ein wenig, nun… gereizt. Also, was ist los?"

„Was los ist, willst du wissen? Glaubst du vielleicht, ich weiß was los ist? Was dieses verdammte Weib so treibt? Mit wem sie es treibt? Ich…!" Severus unterbrach sich selbst, weil in diesem Moment die Tür zum Frühstückszimmer aufging und Draco und Astoria eintraten.

„Nanu?", fragte der junge Mann erstaunt. „Streitet ihr euch?"

„Draco, mein Junge!" Lucius war aufgestanden und umarmte seinen Sohn. „Nein, natürlich streiten wir uns nicht. Wir diskutieren gerade über etwas. Astoria, meine allerliebste Schwiegertochter. Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe doch gut?!" Er drückte die junge Frau an sich.

„Du Schmeichler! Ich bin doch deine einzige Schwiegertochter. Und ja, mir geht es blendend."

Draco hatte sich, nachdem er Severus begrüßt hatte, am Frühstückstisch niedergelassen und ließ sich von Hilbi, der Hauselfe, Kaffee einschenken. Neugierig warf er einen Blick auf den _Tagespropheten_.

„Schau her, Astoria", wandte er sich an seine Frau, die nun ebenfalls neben ihm saß. Er deutete auf die Zeitung. „Da ist ein Foto von Hermione und diesem… wie hieß er noch mal?"

„Magnus!", antwortete sie. „Magnus Sinclair. Ich erinnere mich gar nicht daran, Reporter gesehen zu haben!"

„Wahrscheinlich waren wir schon wieder weg!" Draco griff nach der Zeitung. „Darf ich mal, Severus?"

Der sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Nun sagt bloß, ihr habt den Abend zusammen mit dem goldenen Trio verbracht?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Willst du uns beleidigen? Astoria und ich waren gestern Abend lediglich in dem gleichen Tanzlokal und haben da die Pottertruppe getroffen. Genauer gesagt, eigentlich nur die Granger mit ihrem Freund. Wir sind auf der Tanzfläche aneinander gestoßen."

„Was hat sie gesagt?", wollte Severus wissen.

Draco sah ihn merkwürdig an. „Nun, eigentlich nichts Besonderes. Das übliche Höflichkeitsgeplänkel. Du weißt schon…!"

„Nein, ich weiß nicht. Da ich mich noch nie an dem üblichen Höflichkeitsgeplänkel, wie du es nennst, beteiligt habe, ist mir darüber nichts bekannt!", schnarrte Severus und sah seinen Freund Lucius düster an, hatte dieser es doch gewagt, einen glucksenden Ton von sich zu geben. „Also, was hat sie gesagt?"

„Wer? Die Granger?", jetzt grinste auch Draco. „Sag ich doch! Das übliche!"

„Was Draco meint ist, wir haben uns lediglich gegenseitig gefragt, wie es uns geht und sie hat uns ihre Begleitung vorgestellt", mischte sich Astoria kopfschüttelnd ein. „Das war es eigentlich."

„Und? Wer ist dieser Schönling?" Severus Stimme war nur ein dunkles Grollen.

„Ähm, keine Ahnung. Sie sagte uns nur seinen Namen, Magnus Sinclair. Und sie erwähnte, dass er ein Arbeitskollege von Harry Potter sei."

„Wahrscheinlich auch ein Auror", warf Draco ein.

„Hat sie was mit ihm?", knurrte Severus.

„Das weiß ich nicht!", antwortete Astoria und sah ihn irritiert an. Lucius und Draco hingegen, sahen sich bezeichnend an.

„Wie war denn dein Eindruck, Astoria? Waren die Beiden vertraut miteinander? Haben sie sich geküsst?"

„Alles was ich sagen kann ist, dass sie gut zusammen getanzt haben. Scheinbar haben sie sich auch prächtig amüsiert, denn sie haben viel zusammen gelacht und am Tisch saßen sie nebeneinander. Aber ich habe nicht gesehen, dass sie sich geküsst oder auch nur umarmt haben."

„Sind sie zusammen weggegangen?"

„Wir sind vor ihnen gegangen. Dazu kann ich dir auch nicht sagen!"

Severus brummte nur mürrisch und bemerkte dann, dass die beiden Männer am Tisch ihn grinsend ansahen. „Was?", bellte er.

Lucius hob abwehrend die Hände und lachte dann. „Ich habe nichts gesagt, mein lieber Freund!"

Auch Draco fing laut an zu lachen. Narzissa, die in dem Moment das Frühstückszimmer betrat, sah erstaunt von einem zum anderen. „Was ist denn hier schon so früh am Morgen los?", wollte sie wissen, während sie sich einen Begrüßungskuss von Sohn und Schwiegertochter geben ließ.

„Unser lieber Severus hat ein Auge auf Hermione Granger geworfen!", klärte Lucius seine Frau auf.

„Blödsinn!", schnarrte Severus. „Wer sagt denn das?"

„Ach, ich meinte so etwas mitbekommen zu haben." Lucius schmunzelte. „Da habe ich wohl etwas missverstanden."

Damit ließ man das Thema auf sich beruhen, denn Severus machte nicht den Eindruck, als sei er gewillt, darüber weiter zu diskutieren.

Drei Stunden später brachte Lucius seinen alten Freund zum Tor. Langsam schlenderten die beiden Männer nebeneinander durch die Parkanlagen.

„Nun, Severus? Was hat das mit der kleinen Granger auf sich?", fragte er dann auch schon.

„Sie macht mich verrückt!", stieß Severus grimmig aus. „Sie macht mich schlichtweg wahnsinnig. Ich kann an nichts anderes mehr denken. Nur noch an sie. An sie und ihre zahlreichen Männergeschichten."

„Die Granger? Wer hätte das gedacht?" Lucius schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Na ja, sie ist ja ein hübsches kleines Ding. Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, dass sie die Männer um den Finger wickeln kann. Allerdings hätte ich nie gedacht, dass sie ihre Attraktivität ausnutzt!"

„Was willst du damit sagen? Hältst du sie für eine Schlampe?" Severus blieb stehen und sah seinen Freund drohend an.

„Bei Merlin! Natürlich nicht! Es muss dich ja ganz schön erwischt haben, wenn du sie so verteidigst!" Lucius ging langsam weiter. „Wo liegt denn das Problem? Dir fällt doch die Eroberung von Frauen sonst auch nicht schwer!"

„Sie hatte bis vor Kurzem eine Affäre mit einem Kollegen und nachdem sie sich dann von ihm getrennt hat, will sie angeblich nichts mehr mit einem Kollegen anfangen."

„Was heißt angeblich?"

„Diese Aussage hat sie mir gegenüber gemacht, allerdings hat sie scheinbar etwas mit diesen Lustgreis Raibert Lachlan laufen. Der ist ja auch ein Kollege. Daher glaube ich, sie meint mich speziell. Als wir uns geküsst haben, hatte ich allerdings nicht den Eindruck, dass es ihr unangenehm war. Und nun ist da noch dieser tanzende Schönling." Severus blieb wieder stehen. „Ich sagte doch bereits, sie macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich bekomme schon keinen zusammenhängenden Gedanken mehr auf die Reihe."

„Liebst du sie?" Lucius Stimme war ernst, als er das fragte.

Severus hatte die Hände in seiner Jackentasche vergraben, als er sinnierend in den Himmel schaute, so als würde dort die Antwort stehen. „Muss ich wohl!", gab er dann zu.

„Dann sprich mit ihr! Sag es ihr, sag ihr, dass du mehr willst als nur eine Affäre." Lucius legte seinem Freund die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du willst doch mehr?"

„Ich weiß es nicht, Lucius! Ich weiß es wirklich nicht!" Severus gab ein Geräusch von sich, dass einem Seufzen nicht unähnlich war.

„Aber du liebst sie?"

„Wenn lieben heißt, dass ich nur noch an sie denken kann und sich mir die Innereien verknoten, wenn ich sie sehe, ja, dann liebe ich sie", erwiderte er leise.

„Und woher soll sie es dann wissen, wenn du es ihr nicht sagst, Severus!"

„Du hast recht, mein Freund. Ich werde heute noch mit ihr sprechen!" Severus nickte.

Den Rest des Weges legten die Männer schweigend zurück. Am Tor angekommen verabschiedeten sie sich voneinander. Severus versprach, Lucius alsbald von dem Gespräch zu berichten.

Wenig später war er in wieder in Hogwarts und verschwand erst mal in seine Kerker. Es war früher Nachmittag und er rechnete erst nach dem Abendessen mit Hermione. Bis dahin hatte er noch eine Menge Hausaufgaben zu korrigieren. Allerdings konnte er sich nicht so richtig konzentrieren, denn er musste immer an das Gespräch mit Lucius denken.

Es war die Wahrheit. Er liebte sie. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie auch etwas für ihn empfand. So wie sie ihn geküsst hatte, musste es so sein.

Doch was war das nur mit diesen ganzen Männern, mit denen sie sich abgab? Das musste er doch alles falsch verstehen! Sie hatte doch nicht eine Affäre nach der anderen? So war sie doch nicht! _Nicht seine Hermione! _

Als er sie nach dem Abendessen allerdings mit Lachlan zusammen durch das Tor kommend, die Schule betreten sah, änderte er seine Meinung augenblicklich wieder.

Hermione hatte Raibert zufällig am Apparierpunkt vor den Toren Hogwarts getroffen. Sie war nach dem gemeinsamen Abendessen mit ihren Eltern und seiner Familie noch mal in ihr Elternhaus zurückgekehrt, um ihr Gepäck zu holen. Ihr Dad hatte sie überredet noch einen Wein mit ihm zu trinken. Und als sie etwas später gerade die Ländereien der Schule betreten wollte, hörte sie ein typisches Plopp-Geräusch und ihr älterer Kollege erschien neben ihr.

„Na so was! Hermione, treffe ich dich doch noch!", rief er begeistert aus.

Sie lachte. „Na, das ist ja ein Zufall. Und ich habe die Bilder dabei, die mein Dad dir geben wollte. Hier sind sie." Sie hielt ihm ein paar Muggelfotografien hin.

„Na, wunderbar!" Er packte sie in die Tasche seines Umhangs und hielt ihr dann die Tür auf, damit sie vor ihm das Schloss betreten konnte. Den Arm um ihre Schulter legend, sagte er lachend „Es war ein sehr schöner Abend, meine Liebe. Ich habe mich schon langen nicht mehr so prächtig amüsiert." Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich danke dir, dass du ihn ermöglichst hast. Schlaf gut und träume was Schönes. Wir sehen uns morgen wieder." Damit verschwand er, um sich in seine Räumlichkeiten zu begeben.

Sie sah ihm lächelnd nach und drehte sich dann einmal um ihre eigene Achse, um den Gang zu betreten, in dem ihre Wohnung lag. Erschrocken blieb sie stehen, denn sie war gegen etwas Dunkles geprallt.

„Severus! Du hast mich erschreckt! Warum schleichst du denn hier rum, wie ein Gespenst?", stieß sie aus.

Er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf sie hinab. „Du bist betrunken!", grollte er.

„Was? Betrunken? Ach was? Ich habe höchstens zwei oder drei Gläser Rotwein getrunken. Mehr nicht! Zwei beim Essen und eins gerade noch zum Abschied. Das…." Irritiert sah sie auf. „Warum erzähle ich dir das eigentlich. Ich bin dir doch keine Rechenschaft schuldig! Würdest du mich jetzt bitte vorbei lassen?"

Er allerdings bewegte sich keinen Millimeter zur Seite, sondern sah nur mit einem merkwürdigen Blick auf sie hinab. „Warum bist du so?", fragte er grimmig.

„Wie, so?" wollte sie noch immer irritiert wissen.

„Warum nur, musst du mit all diesen Männern rummachen? Reicht dir nicht einer? Bist du dir nicht im Klaren darüber, was du anrichtest, Hermione?"

„Severus, du sprichst in Rätseln. Was meinst du denn?"

„Was ich meine, Gnädigste, ist, dass du dich in mehr als nur einem Bett wälzt und das lässt dich in keinem guten Licht erscheinen!", schnarrte er.

„Wie bitte? Unterstellst du mir, ich sei ein Flittchen, Severus? Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?", empörte sich Hermione. Fassungslos stemmte sie ihre Fäuste in die Seiten. „Wie kannst du es wagen, so mit mir zu sprechen? Ausgerechnet du! Du legst doch alles flach, was nur halbwegs willig ist. Das ist ja wohl wirklich das Allerletzte, was du dir da jetzt leistest, du arroganter Bastard!"

„Pah, hinter dir kann ich mich ja noch verstecken. Soviel ich weiß, hast du doch gestern Abend noch mit so einem jungen blonden Schnösel rumgemacht und heute amüsierst du dich direkt mit diesem perversen Lustgreis. Du könntest doch seine Tochter sein!", fuhr er sie an.

Hermione schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sag mal, hast du die noch alle? Was behauptest du denn da?"

„Ich habe euch doch gerade mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Er hat dich geküsst und sich für das Vergnügen bedankt, dass du ihm bereitet hast. Und gestern Abend sah man dich in inniger Umarmung mit so einem Schönling! Willst du das etwa leugnen? Du musst nur in den _Tagespropheten_ schauen!"

„Weißt du was, Severus? Das ist mir jetzt zu blöd! Lass mich jetzt SOFORT vorbei! Ich habe genug von dir und deinen albernen Eifersuchtsattacken!"

Er packte sie an den Oberarmen. „Eifersucht?", knurrte er. „Ich und eifersüchtig? Auf diese Trolle? Wenn ich dich haben wollte, müsste ich mich nicht mal groß anstrengen, Hermione Granger!"

Da er ihre Arme festhielt, konnte sie ihm nicht die verdiente Ohrfeige verabreichen, deshalb versuchte sie ihm einen Tritt vor das Schienbein zu geben. Wütend fauchte sie ihn an. „Nimm deine dreckigen Pfoten von mir, Slytherin. Augenblicklich lässt du mich los!"

Er hingegen wich ihren Füßen geschickt aus, zog sie stattdessen eng an seine Brust und drückte sie mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen die Wand. Wütend zischend versuchte sie sich von ihm loszumachen. Er senkte seinen Kopf und presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Doch sie war gereizt wie eine Klapperschlange, deshalb hielt sie ihren Mund fest geschlossen und versuchte ihn von sich zu schieben.

Als er merkte, dass er mit seinem Kuss keinen Erfolg bei ihr hatte, ließ er sie langsam los. Hermione nahm das zum Anlass, ihm kräftig vor das Schienbein zu treten. „Was denkst du wer du bist, Severus Snape? Wag es nie wieder, mich zu berühren. Hast du verstanden!"

Er sah auf sie hinab. Sagte kein Wort. Sie verflucht den Umstand, dass er gut einen Kopf größer war als sie!

„Hast du mich verstanden, Slytherin?", wiederholte sie gereizt.

Er schwieg und sah sie weiterhin mit düsterem Blick an. Dann zog er plötzlich seine Augenbraue hoch. „Du trägst meinen Schal, Gryffindor! Den will ich sofort wiederhaben!", grollte er.

Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme über dem Wollschal. „Nein, der gehört jetzt mir!"

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich ihn dir geschenkt habe! Also her damit!", beharrte Severus auf sein Eigentum.

„Arrgh…!" Hermione wickelte sich den Schal vom Hals. „Hier, du kleinliche Schlange. Nimm deinen blöden Schal und geh mir endlich aus dem Weg!" Mit Schwung warf sie ihm den Schal an den Kopf. Dann verschwand sie in dem Gang, der zu ihrer Wohnung führte.

Kurze Zeit später lag sie in ihrem Bett, wütend auf sich selbst, weil sie bittere Tränen vergoss und nicht mal sagen konnte, warum. Sie konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen, weil sie den vertrauten Geruch des Schals vermisste.

Severus hingegen träumte in dieser Nacht, dass Hermione und er sich auf einer Tanzfläche liebten, angefeuert von tangotanzenden Paaren und einem blonden Lustgreis, der auf einem Besen immer um die Tanzfläche herum flog.

Den Schal, den er von Hermione zurückgefordert hatte, hielt er an sein Gesicht gedrückt, so dass er eingehüllt war, von dem Duft von Citrus, Zimt und dieser verdammten Gryffindor.


	7. Chapter 7

So, hier kommt Kapitel 7 des Dreiteilers *lach*.

Viel Spaß und gute Unterhaltung. Regt euch nur nicht auf über so viel Verbohrtheit!

Ganz ruhig bleiben *verteilt schon mal Baldriantropfen*

**Kapitel 7**

Hermione war sauer! Sie war sogar stinksauer! Was bildete sich diese unverschämte Kellerassel eigentlich ein? Wie kam er dazu, in so einem Ton mit ihr zu sprechen?

Wieso glaubte er, ihr vorwerfen zu dürfen, mit wem sie ein Verhältnis hatte und mit wem nicht?

Und überhaupt..., er ließ sie dastehen wie ein Flittchen. Wie eine dieser... dieser „Damen" aus dem horizontalen Gewerbe. _Frechheit!_

_Hoffentlich sehe ich ihn so schnell nicht wieder_, dachte sie am nächsten Morgen, als sie unter der Dusche stand. Müde und zerschlagen fühlte sie sich nach dieser Nacht. Und sie war gereizt, gereizt wie ein norwegischer Stachelbuckel, dem Hagrid versehentlich auf den Schwanz getreten war.

Das Frühstück ließ sie heute ausfallen, um diesem verdammten Slytherin nicht zu begegnen. Sie befürchtete, sich bei einem Zusammentreffen nicht unter Kontrolle zu haben. Sie hatte sich lediglich einen Kaffee von einer Hauselfe bringen lassen, Hunger hatte sie sowieso keinen. Ihre Gereiztheit verschlug ihr den Appetit. Als sie wenig später mit dem Kaffeebecher in der Hand ihr Klassenzimmer betrat, wollte sie ihren Augen kaum trauen. Auf ihrem Pult lag ein Memo von der Schulleiterin, mit der Order, für den Rest der Woche die Pausenaufsicht auf dem Gelände zu übernehmen, da Professor Sprout erkrankt sei. Den geänderten Aufsichtsplan für den ganzen Monat hatte sie angefügt.

Als sie dann sah, dass sie mit Severus zusammen die Aufsicht zu führen hatte, keuchte sie genervt auf. Das musste ja kommen, dachte sie und ließ ihren Kopf auf die Holzplatte ihres Schreibpultes sinken. Warum nur war das Schicksal so ungnädig zu ihr. Gereizt sah sie auf ihre Uhr. Der Unterricht begann erst in zwanzig Minuten. Wenn sie sich beeilte, konnte sie noch rasch zu Minerva flitzen und sie bitten, jemand anderes als Krankheitsvertretung für Pomona einzusetzen.

Allerdings musste sie nach dem Gespräch mit der Schulleiterin einsehen, dass sich daran nichts ändern ließ. Hermione brachte hundert, wie sie fand, gute Gründe vor, warum sie diese Woche keine Pausenaufsicht führen konnte. Minerva hingegen hatte direkt zweihundert gute Gründe parat, die dafür sprachen, dass sie die Pausenaufsicht in dieser Woche doch führen konnte.

Einer der Gründe war paradoxerweise, dass Hermione sich doch so gut mit Severus verstand.

Nun stand sie hier auf dem Schulgelände und fragte sich, wie sie den Rest der Woche überstehen sollte.

_Und dabei war heute erst Dienstag! _

Wie konnte ein einzelner Mensch nur so..., so nervtötend sein? Sie tat nichts, aber trotzdem fing sie ständig abfällige Blicke von ihm auf.

Wenn er so weiter machte, würde sie ihn in irgendetwas Schleimiges verwandeln.

„Professor Granger?", riss eine Stimme sie aus ihren zugegebenermaßen recht launenhaften Gedanken. Neben ihr war einer der älteren Schüler aufgetaucht. Alexius Briggs, ein Slytherin.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mister Briggs?", fragte sie ihn freundlich.

„Nun", er druckste ein wenig herum. „es ist doch bald der Frühlingsball! Und... ähm, also... ich meine, Sie waren doch auch mal ein Mädchen!"

An dieser Stelle musste Hermione lachen. „Ja, das war ich mal!" Sie sah ihn fragend an. Der junge Mann hatte inzwischen rote Ohren bekommen. „Und? Warum sind Sie zu dieser interessanten Erkenntnis gekommen?"

„Na ja, Sie haben doch immer so guten Kontakt zu den Mädchen. Ich meine speziell zu den älteren Mädchen" stotterte der junge Slytherin. „Und da habe ich mich gefragt...", er stockte. „Ach, vergessen Sie es!" Er wollte sich wegdrehen.

„Nein, nein, bleiben Sie hier, Mister Briggs!" Hermione hielt den Schüler am Arm fest. „Also raus damit. Was möchten Sie wissen?"

„Ich und ein paar andere Jungs... ähm, also wir haben uns gefragt, ob Sie uns ein paar Tipps geben können, wie wir uns den Mädchen gegenüber verhalten sollen. Ich meine, wie fragen wir am besten das Mädchen, mit dem wir zum Ball gehen möchten, ob sie einen begleitet!", sprudelte es nur so aus ihm heraus.

„Mister Briggs! Sie wollen mir doch wohl nicht erzählen, dass sie schüchtern sind? Ich meine, Sie sind ein Slytherin!" Hermione sah den Schüler ungläubig an.

„Na ja, das ist ja gerade das Problem! Wir wollen ja nicht die Mädchen aus Slytherin fragen. Bei denen ist das ja nicht schwierig! Die fragt man und fertig. Die sind ja immer sehr direkt und erwarten nichts besonderes von uns Jungs.", erklärte er. „Ich zum Beispiel habe da ein Mädchen aus Gryffindor im Auge. Und da dachte ich, wer weiß da besser bescheid, als die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Deshalb frage ich Sie, Professor Granger. Ich kann mit ihr doch nicht so umgehen, wie mit einer Slytherin. Das ist doch das Problem!"

„Mister Briggs!" Hermione legte dem jungen Mann die Hand auf die Schulter und sah mit einem warmen Blick lächelnd zu ihm auf. „Das ist..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn plötzlich war eine dunkle Gestalt neben ihnen aufgetaucht. Snape! „Mister Briggs", schnarrte er. „Haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als einen Lehrkörper von seiner Arbeit abzuhalten? Oder haben Sie plötzlich eine Vorliebe für ältere Frauen entwickelt?"

Hermione schnappte empört nach Luft, während der junge Bursche erst blass und dann knallrot wurde. „Professor Snape!", verteidigte er sich. „Ich habe Professor Granger in ihrer Eigenschaft als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor um Rat gefragt. Ich wusste nicht, dass das verboten ist."

„Sie habe einen eigenen Hauslehrer, Mister Briggs. Und der steht gerade vor Ihnen! Wenn Sie Fragen haben, dann wenden Sie sich an mich und an niemand anderen! Haben wir uns verstanden?", knurrte Severus den Schüler an.

„Aber...!" Der wollte das nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, wurde jedoch abermals von seinem Hausvorstand angefahren. „Schluss jetzt, bevor ich Ihnen Strafarbeit aufgebe. Verschwinden Sie!"

Hermione holte tief Luft, bemühte sich aber darum, ruhig zu bleiben, um vor der Schülerschar, die natürlich neugierig gafften, keine Szene zu machen. „Bist du jetzt vollkommen durchgedreht, Severus? Mister Briggs hat mich etwas sehr persönliches gefragt und wenn er mit seinem Anliegen zu mir kommt, wird es wohl tatsächlich so sein, dass du ihm da nicht helfen kannst!", fauchte sie ihn leise an. „Wie kannst du ihm verbieten, mit mir zu sprechen?"

Er sah sie mit kaltem Blick und verächtlich verzogenem Mund an. „Du hast wohl überhaupt keine Skrupel?", zischte er ihr ins Gesicht. „Machst du dich jetzt schon an junge Männer heran? An Schüler?" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Hermione, die mittlerweile ein hochrotes Gesicht bekommen hatte, hatte blitzschnell ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und hielt ihn auf Severus gerichtet.

„Du... du... verdammter Slytherinbastard!", schnappte sie. Um sie herum war zu hören, dass einige Schüler entsetzt reagierten und scharf die Luft einzogen.

Severus blieb reglos stehen, die Arme von sich gestreckt und sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Hermione atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und aus, um sich zu beruhigen. Neben ihr tauchte Alexius Briggs auf. „Professor Granger!", sagte er leise. „Geben Sie mir Ihren Zauberstab!"

Hermione sah ihn blinzelnd an, war dadurch einen Moment abgelenkt, den Severus dann nutzte, um ihr den Zauberstab zu entwenden.

Sie hob ergeben die Hände. „Schon gut... schon gut. Es ist alles in Ordnung!" Ihre Stimme zitterte etwas. Der junge Mann legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Wirklich?", fragte er.

„Lassen Sie sie los und gehen Sie, Mister Briggs!" Severus Stimme war ruhig und leise. Gefährlich leise! Dann warf er einen Blick in die Runde, was allein schon ausreichte, um alle gaffenden Schüler zu vertreiben.

„Gib mir bitte meinen Zauberstab zurück, Severus!" Hermione streckte ihre Hand aus. Ohne zu zögern legte er ihr den Stab auf die geöffnete Handfläche. „Ich werde mich nicht bei dir entschuldigen!", sagte sie leise und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Du hast mich einmal mehr zu sehr provoziert, Slytherin!"

Nachdem sie ihm noch einen finsteren Blick zugeworfen hatte, drehte sie ihm verächtlich schnaubend den Rücken zu und schritt davon.

Natürlich dauerte es nicht lange und sie wurde zu Minerva gerufen. Severus stand schon vor dem Schreibtisch der Schulleiterin. Die Hände hatte er auf dem Rücken verschränkt und den Kopf hielt er leicht gesenkt, so dass seine Haare sein Gesicht teilweise verdeckten. Als Hermione das Büro betreten hatte, bot Minerva ihnen beiden Platz an. Weder Severus, noch Hermione sprachen ein Wort, oder sahen sich gegenseitig an.

„Habt ihr mir vielleicht etwas zu sagen?", fragte Minerva.

Allerdings schwiegen beide stur.

Minerva seufzte. „Also! Ich höre! Was hatte diese Szene auf dem Schulhof zu bedeuten?"

Erneut schwiegen die beiden vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Passt mal auf ihr Streithähne! Ihr habt euch schlimmer als ein paar pubertierender Teenager benommen! Ich weiß ja nicht, womit Severus dich provoziert hat, Hermione und dass er das hat, steht für mich außer Zweifel, aber dein Verhalten war absolut unprofessionell. Gerade von dir, hätte ich das niemals erwartet! " Die ältere Hexe war aufgestanden und hatte sich vor ihrem Schreibpult aufgebaut. „Ich erwarte von euch, nein, was sage ich…, ich verlange von euch, dass so eine Szene nicht noch einmal vorkommt! Wenn ihr Probleme miteinander habt, dann beseitigt diese. Sprecht miteinander und klärt das. Aber führt euch nie wieder vor den Schülern so auf!" Sie wartete auf eine Reaktion der beiden Kontrahenten, die vor ihr saßen. Allerdings blieb diese aus, deshalb fuhr sie die zwei mit scharfer Stimme laut an. „Habt ihr mich verstanden? Severus? Hermione?"

Die junge Gryffindor sah zwar nicht auf, nickte aber. Severus hingegen war ebenfalls aufgestanden. „War das alles, Minerva?"

Sie seufzte noch mal laut auf. „Ja! Das war es, Severus. Ich erwarte, dass ihr meine Worte ernst nehmt!"

„Wie könnte ich es wagen, etwas, was deinen Mund verlässt nicht ernst zu nehmen, werte Schulleiterin", knurrte er. „Ist es erlaubt, diese Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen?" Seine Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus.

„Übertreib es nicht, Severus Snape! Mach das du weg kommst!" Sie machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung Tür. Kaum hatte die sich hinter ihm geschlossen, was im Übrigen lautstark geschah, ließ sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl sinken. „Dieser Mann treibt mich noch mal in den Wahnsinn!"

„Wen nicht!", stieß Hermione aus.

„Erzählst du mir was da passier ist, Hermione? Was da zwischen euch vorgeht?"

„Da ist nichts, Minerva. Das, was heute passiert ist, wird nicht wieder vorkommen. Das ist alles, was ich dazu sage kann!"

„Dann sieh zu, dass es wirklich nicht wieder geschieht. So ein Verhalten kann ich vor den Schülern nicht tolerieren!"

„Ich gebe dir mein Wort darauf, Minerva! Und es tut mir leid!"

„Nun gut. Dann betrachte ich die Sache als erledigt!"

Als Hermione dann am Abend in ihren Räumen war, fühlte sie sich wie erschlagen. Sie war müde und weiterhin gereizt. Deshalb ließ sie die Badewanne volllaufen und ließ sich dann aufseufzend in das wohltemperierte Schaumbad sinken. Tief atmete sie die beruhigenden Rosendüfte ein und versuchte sich zu entspannen.

Seit jener verhängnisvollen Szene am Mittag, zitterten ihre Hände. Nicht sehr heftig und für andere sicherlich nicht auffallend, aber sie war über sich selbst so schockiert, dass sie sich gar nicht zu beruhigen vermochte. Wie konnte sie nur SO ungestüm auf ihn reagieren. Es war unverzeihlich. Sie war in dem Moment so außer sich gewesen, dass sie ihm beinahe tatsächlich einen Fluch angehext hätte.

Er war aber auch wieder zu unverschämt gewesen mit seinen Äußerungen. Was brachte ihn nur dazu, sich so zu verhalten? Hermione konnte gar nicht verstehen, warum er ihr ständig unterstellte, sie würde von einer Affäre in die andere gehen? Außer Hercule hatte sie doch ewig keine Beziehung mehr gehabt. Und der war auch nur, na ja, ein Ausrutscher gewesen. Sie hatte das doch eigentlich ziemlich schnell beendet. Severus verhielt sich ja beinahe so, als sei er eifersüchtig!

Sie dachte an den Kuss, den sie getauscht hatten. Er war da schon recht stürmisch und leidenschaftlich gewesen. Und ihr hatte es unsagbar gut gefallen, von ihm geküsst zu werden. Nicht umsonst hatte sie noch weiterhin diese erotischen Träume von ihm. Wäre sie nicht zur Besinnung gekommen und hätte den Kuss nicht beendet, er hätte es bestimmt bis zum Äußersten kommen lassen.

Das musste ihm doch zeigen, dass sie nicht so war, wie er annahm. Dass sie nicht durch alle Betten hüpfte, wie er behauptete. So eine Frechheit, ihr zu unterstellen, sie wäre scharf auf einen Schüler.

Dabei war er doch derjenige, der zu keiner Frau nein sagte. Sie hatte es doch schon selbst beobachtet. Auf dem Weihnachtsball, als er mit der Blondine verschwand. Hatte sie etwa auch nur ein Wort darüber verloren? Nein, hatte sie nicht! Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte es sie schon gestört. Natürlich hatte sie an dem Abend schon gemerkt, dass er sie eine zeitlang beobachtet hatte. Und es hatte ihr gefallen! Doch dann hatte er die Andere ins Visier genommen und irgendwie hatte es ihr einen Stich versetzt. Und wenn sie so darüber nachdachte... vielleicht war ihr an dem Abend begonnenes Verhältnis mit Hercule eine Reaktion darauf?

Sie musste noch einmal intensiver über ihre Gefühle für Severus nachdenken!

Severus hingegen saß mal wieder in seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin und starrte nachdenklich in die Flammen. Er hatte versucht, Aufsätze zu korrigieren, doch er konnte sich nicht auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren. Irgendwann hatte er es dann aufgegeben und war hinüber in seine Privaträume gegangen. Inzwischen musste er über sich selbst den Kopf schütteln! Wie hatte er nur SO überreagieren können. Ihr unterstellen zu wollen, sie hätte Interesse an dem jungen Mister Briggs.

Bei Merlin, sie hatte zu Recht so reagiert! Sein Verhalten war unentschuldbar gewesen! Obwohl, er hatte eine Entschuldigung parat. Und die war ganz simpel. _Er war verliebt!_

Auf dem Weg in das Lehrerzimmer grummelte sie wütend vor sich hin. Seit Tagen schon pflegte sie ihren Zorn, indem sie ihm immer wieder neue Nahrung gab. Noch immer war sie unglaublich empört über seine Unterstellung am Dienstag. Sie konnte ja vieles verzeihen, aber dass er ihr zutraute... oh, sie konnte dieses gar nicht erst zuende denken. Zum Glück war ja heute Freitag und sie musste nur noch die wöchentliche Lehrerkonferenz hinter sich bringen, dann hatte sie frei.

Auch an diesem Wochenende würde sie Hogwarts verlassen. Schon länger hatte sie vorgehabt, mal wieder einen Ausflug ins schottische Hochland zu unternehmen. Hin und wieder mietete sie sich für zwei Nächte in einer kleinen Pension ein und unternahm von dort aus stundenlange Wanderungen. Meisten tat sie das, wenn sie mal wieder ihren Kopf frei bekommen wollte. Wenn sie Glück hatte, dann spielte das Wetter mit und sie könnte ihre Touren ausgiebig genießen.

Als Minerva sie dann allerdings fragte, ob sie für Pomona, die immer noch nicht genesen war, das Hogwartswochenende übernehmen würde, wehrte sie sich mit Händen und Füßen.

„Tut mir leid, Minerva. Aber mein Wochenende ist schon komplett verplant. Ich kann nicht einspringen!"

„Schade, ich hatte so auf dich gehofft, Hermione!", entgegnete die Schulleiterin. „Wie sieht es denn bei dir aus, Raibert? Wärst du eventuell bereit...?"

„Jederzeit gerne, Minerva. Aber gerade dieses Wochenende geht nicht. Ich habe außerhalb von Hogwarts etwas geplant."

Natürlich stieß Severus auf diese Bemerkung hin ein verächtliches Schnauben aus.

Minerva sah ihren Kollegen daraufhin fragend an. „Mhm, und du Severus?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall! Ich habe keine Zeit!", schnarrte er. „Wie sieht es den mit dem Bes… ähm, ich meine, mit unserem französischen Kollegen aus?"

„Ich war erst letzte Woche! Dieses Wochenende habe ich was anderes vor!", entgegnete dieser empört.

„Nun gut!", entschied Minerva. „Einer von euch muss es machen. Sybill kann die Aufsicht nicht alleine führen. Ich habe sonst niemanden zur Verfügung."

„Dann gib doch Trewlany frei und lass das Paar Granger/Lachlan gemeinsam die Schüler beaufsichtigen", grummelte Severus. „Das würde ihnen bestimmt Spaß machen!"

„Ich weiß nicht wie du das meinst, Severus? Und ich habe gerade beschlossen, dass ich es auch nicht wissen will!", antwortete Raibert und sah seinen Kollegen tadelnd an. „An diesem Wochenende werden meine Frau und ich uns mit Hermiones Eltern treffen. Das haben wir letzte Woche schon geplant, als wir zusammen Essen waren. Robert Granger ist ein alter Freund aus Kindertagen. Wir sind in der gleichen Gegend aufgewachsen und haben uns dank Hermione wiedergetroffen", erklärte er Minerva. „Jean und Robert Granger wollen meine Familie und mich morgen besuchen kommen und ich würde dieses Treffen ungern absagen."

„Wirst du auch dabei sein, Hermione?", fragte Minerva die junge Gryffindor?

„Nein, ich habe mein Wochenende anders verplant. Ich will wandern gehen", entgegnete diese.

„Wandern?", mischte sich jetzt Hercule ein. „Wo denn, chérie? Kann ich dich da nicht begleiten?"

„Nein, tut mir leid Hercule, aber ich möchte alleine sein! Und hast du nicht außerdem gerade gesagt, dass du das Wochenende bereits verplant hast?"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du wanderst, Hermione?", kam es jetzt auch von Raibert.

„Oh ja, das mache ich schon seit vielen Jahren. So zwei- bis dreimal im Jahr bin ich unterwegs. Ich habe da eine kleine Pension in den Highlands, die ich regelmäßig aufsuche. Einmal im Jahr mache ich eine lange Tour und dann meist noch zweimal einen Wochenendtrip. So wie jetzt auch. Und ich laufe immer alleine!", betonte sich noch mal extra in Hercules Richtung.

„Nun gut", entschied Minerva. „Wenn Sie dann Zeit haben Hercule, können Sie ja die Vertretung übernehmen und morgen mit Professor Trewlany zusammen die Schüler nach Hogsmeade begleiten."

Dann wandte sie sich anderen Themen zu. Allerdings hatte sie die Besprechung noch nicht ganz beendet, da sprang Severus, der in der letzten halben Stunde wortlos vor sich hin gestarrt hatte, auf und verließ grußlos das Lehrerzimmer. Minerva sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach.

Mit ausladenden Schritten stürmte Severus die Flure entlang auf das Schlossportal zu. Ohne auch nur anzuhalten, verließ der die Ländereien Hogwarts und steuerte auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand, bahnte er sich einen Weg durch das dichte Unterholz. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste verteilte er nach links und rechts Zaubersprüche, die alles, was ihm im Weg war, explodieren ließen.

In seiner Brust brodelte es. Er hatte SIE zu Unrecht verdächtigt. Wieder einmal mehr hatte er einen Menschen durch seine Worte und Taten verletzt. Wie sollte er das jemals wieder gerade biegen. Hermione würde ihm das nie verzeihen. Und er konnte es ihr nicht mal verübeln. Frustriert schrie er auf, blieb mit geballten Fäusten stehen. Er war so ein Idiot!

„Du musst mit ihr sprechen!", hatte er plötzlich die Stimme von Lucius im Ohr. Es war, als stehe sein Freund neben ihm. „Sprich mit ihr! Entschuldige dich!"

_Genau das würde er tun._ Und zwar schleunigst!

…..

Und noch immer bekomme ich die beiden nicht dazu, sich das Leben nicht immer gegenseitig so schwer zu machen. Ich befürchte, ich muss nun mal schwerere Geschütze auffahren….


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

Er ging eiligen Schrittes zurück zum Schloss. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und er wäre gerannt. _Hoffentlich erreichte er sie noch._ Als er durch das Schlossportal trat, traf er ausgerechnet auf Minerva.

„Severus, ich habe noch ein Wort mit dir zu reden!", rief sie ihm zu. Doch er ließ sich nicht stoppen, sondern ignorierte seine Vorgesetzte einfach.

So schnell er konnte, eilte er den Gang entlang, zu Hermiones Räumen und als er Minuten später schwer atmend vor ihrer Tür stand, hob er die Hand um zu klopfen. Er stockte einen Moment, als ihm plötzlich klar wurde, dass er gar nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte. In seinem ganzen verfluchten Leben hatte er sich so gut wie noch nie bei irgendjemand entschuldigt. Aber er wusste, wenn er es wirklich tun wollte, durfte er nicht zögern! Also klopfte er laut und fest an ihre Tür. Aber wie schon befürchtet, machte sie nicht auf.

„Hermione hat das Schloss schon verlassen!", erklang Minervas Stimme hinter ihm. Sie war ihm gefolgt, neugierig darauf zu erfahren, wohin er so eilig wollte. „Was willst du denn von ihr, Severus?"

„Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, Minerva!", schnarrte er.

„Ich bin immer noch deine Vorgesetzte, Severus. Vergiss das bitte nicht!", schnappte sie beleidigt.

„Wie könnte ich, werte Schulleiterin!", knurrte er. „Allerdings ist das, was ich mit Hermione zu besprechen habe, eine Privatangelegenheit." Er zögerte einen Augenblick. „Weißt du, wo sie sich aufhält?"

„Selbst wenn ich es wüsste, was lässt dich glauben, dass ich es dir sagen würde, Severus?" Minervas Stimme klang schnippisch, als sie ihn mit verschränkten Armen ansah.

Er bemühte sich ruhig zu bleiben und atmete tief ein. „Weißt du es, oder weißt du es nicht?"

Minerva sah ihn nur abwartend an und sagte kein Wort.

Severus stieß seinen Atem laut aus und gab sich dann einen Ruck. „Bitte Minerva, es ist unglaublich wichtig für mich. Ich muss Hermione dringend etwas sagen." Er erwiderte den Blick seiner Vorgesetzten offen und ehrlich. „Also, wenn du weißt, wo Hermione sich aufhält, sag es mir bitte."

Die ältere Frau seufzte und ließ die Arme sinken. „Wie du es schaffst, mich immer wieder zu überreden, ist mir ein Rätsel!", beklagte sie sich. „Alles was ich weiß ist, dass sie hin und wieder in der Nähe von Inverness ein paar Tage Urlaub verbringt. In einer kleinen Pension am Meer. Es dürfte ja nicht so schwierig für dich sein, Genaueres heraus zu bekommen."

„Ich danke dir, Minerva!" Severus hielt ihr die Hand hin, um seinen Dank mit einem Händedruck zu unterstreichen. Verwirrt ging Minerva auf diese Geste ein, um dann erstaunt hinter einem davon eilenden Severus Snape her zu blicken.

In seinen Kerkern angekommen, ließ er sich mal wieder in seinen Sessel sinken. Müde lehnte er den Kopf an die Rückenlehne und schloss die Augen. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er konnte ja schlecht einfach nach Inverness apparieren und suchend durch die Highlands laufen. Und es war ja schon fast Abend, insofern würde es wenig Sinn machen.

Außerdem musste er sich überlegen, wie er vorgehen sollte. Hermione war ausgesprochen wütend! Sie würde ihm wahrscheinlich die Eier weg hexen und auf die würde er ungerne verzichten.

Er würde ihr eine Eule schicken, um ihr einen Treffpunkt zu nennen und darauf hoffen, dass sie erscheinen würde! Dass sie ihm zuhören und seine Entschuldigung annehmen würde! Was sollte er nur tun, wenn sie nein sagen würde? Sie durfte ihm ein Treffen einfach nicht verweigern. Er würde jetzt sofort einen Brief schreiben.

Entschlossen stand er auf und ging hinüber in sein Büro. Doch als er dann an seinem Schreibtisch saß, starrte er nur auf das leere Blatt, das vor ihm lag. Sein Gehirn schien plötzlich vollkommen leer zu sein und er schaffte es nicht, Gedanken zu formen, geschweige denn Worte zu Papier zu bringen.

Langsam stand er wieder auf und ging hinüber in seine kleine Küche. Er nahm ein Glas und eine Flasche Rotwein mit sich, als er zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch ging. Nachdem er einige Schlucke genommen hatte, griff er wieder zur Feder.

_Hermione,_

_ich habe vor, etwas zu tun, was ich niemals zuvor gemacht habe. Ich werde mich bei dir entschuldigen!_

_Dass ich mich wie ein Idiot verhalten habe, weiß ich und du hast jedes Recht der Welt, wütend auf mich zu sein. Du wirst mich nicht sehen wollen, dennoch bitte ich dich um ein Treffen._

_Ich erwarte dich morgen in der Mittagszeit in Inverness am Castle. _

_Es ist mir sehr wichtig, Hermione. _

_Severus_

Er ahnte, der Brief würde auf sie eher abschreckend wirken. Doch er konnte nicht aus seiner Haut. Über seine Gefühle zu schreiben, war ihm unmöglich. Dabei war sie ihm doch unglaublich wichtig.

_Warum nur kann ich ihr das nicht einfach schreiben? Was ist so schwer an den Worten „ich liebe dich"._ Er konnte sie nicht schreiben, geschweige denn aussprechen. Und dass er sie liebte, war ja mittlerweile unumstößlich.

Nachdenklich blickte er einige Zeit später seiner Eule hinterher. Der Brief war unterwegs und er fragte sich schon, ob es ein Fehler gewesen war. Sollte er das Tier zurückrufen? Wie sollte er damit umgehen, wenn sie ihm eine Ablehnung schickte, oder womöglich gar nicht erst auftauchte?

„Verdammt!", stieß er aus und hieb mit der Hand gegen die Steinmauer der Fensterbrüstung. Hermione bedeutete ihm schon zu viel. Sie hatte sich in sein Herz geschlichen und wollte nicht wieder daraus verschwinden. Niemals zuvor hatte er es für irgendjemanden geöffnet. Wie hatte sie es nur geschafft, da hinein zu geraten?

All die Frauen, mit denen er zusammen gewesen war, hatten ihm nichts bedeutet. Waren ihm vollkommen gleichgültig gewesen. Bei jeder Eroberung ging es ihm hauptsächlich um die Jagd und um die schnelle Befriedigung. Nie war er länger als einen Abend mit einer dieser Frauen zusammen gewesen. Im besten Fall, wenn die Frau in sexueller Hinsicht hervorragende Talente aufwies, wurde daraus mal eine Nacht oder ganz selten mal ein komplettes Wochenende, das sie dann hauptsächlich vögelnd im Bett verbrachten.

Und jetzt stand er hier im Eulenturm, hatte sich den Schal, die sie getragen hatte, um den Hals gewickelt und sah hinaus in Ferne. Er sehnte sich nach einer einzigen Frau. Nach ihrem Duft, ihrer Wärme und ihren Berührungen. Er dachte an den Kuss, den sie ausgetauscht hatten und schloss die Augen, um die Erinnerung daran besser fühlen zu können. Er spürte beinahe wieder ihre Beine, die um seine Hüften geschlungen waren und ihm war, als lägen seine Hände wieder an ihrem Brüsten. Oh… sie hatten so perfekt in seine Hände gepasst.

Gereizt stöhnte er auf. Hier stand er, ein liebeskranker Idiot, mit Sehnsucht im Herzen und einer Erektion, die ihn ebenso quälte, wie seine lustvollen Gedanken.

Seine Hand wanderte schon nach unten, doch dann schuhute eine der Eulen und er riss fassungslos die Augen auf. _Was tat er hier eigentlich?_ Beinahe hätte er sich inmitten einer Schar Eulen selbst Lust bereitet.

„Verdammt!", stieß er erneut aus und noch einmal schlug er mit der Faust auf den Fenstersims.

Hermione zog ihre Regenjacke aus und hängte sie an den Garderobenhaken. Dann schlüpfte sie aus ihren Wanderstiefeln und stellte sie vor den Kamin. Das darin brennende Feuer würde sie schon wieder trocknen. Rasch schälte sie sich aus ihrer Kleidung und lief in das angrenzende Badezimmer, um dort unter die Dusche zu schlüpfen. Das warme Wasser tat ihrem durchgefrorenen Körper gut.

Nachdem sie am späten Nachmittag hier angekommen war, hatte sie nur schnell ihre Vermieter, die sie jetzt schon seit vielen Jahren kannte begrüßt, ihre Sachen in dem Zimmer, das sie immer bewohnte verstaut und sich dann zu einer kleinen Wanderung aufgemacht.

Noch immer war sie total aufgebracht. Sie war so wütend auf Severus, dass sich ihre Gedanken gar nicht beruhigen wollten. Mit ausladenden Schritten war sie durch die Landschaft gestapft; war hoch zur Küste gewandert und hatte dort dann mindestens eine Stunde auf das Meer gestarrt. Tief in Gedanken versunken hatte sie nicht bemerkt, dass es angefangen hatte zu regnen und auch nicht, dass sie nach einer gewissen Zeit völlig durchgefroren war.

Sie fragte sich immer wieder, was mit diesem Mann los war? Wie kam er nur dazu, ihr immer wieder diese Szenen zu machen?

Nachdenklich stellte sie das Wasser der Dusche aus und griff nach dem warmen, flauschigen Handtuch, um sich abzutrocknen. Dann zog sie bequeme Hosen und einen warmen Pullover an. Ihre Haare band sie zu einem Zopf zusammen und machte sich dann auf den Weg, hinunter in den kleinen Speiseraum, der zu ihrer Pension gehörte. Außer ihr waren zurzeit nur noch drei andere Gäste in der Pension. Das hatte sie schon mitbekommen. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass sie nun ganz alleine am Tisch saß und sich von Maighread, ihrer Vermieterin, einen Teller mit einer heißen Gemüsesuppe servieren ließ. Die Frau setzte sich zu ihr.

„Wie geht es dir, Hermione? Ist seit deinem letzten Besuch irgendetwas Interessantes in deinem Leben passiert?", fragte diese sie.

„Eigentlich nicht, Maggie!", antwortete Hermione, wobei sie komischerweise an Severus denken musste. „Wie sieht es bei dir aus?"

„Nun, du weißt doch, dass das Leben hier nicht so aufregend ist. Tagaus, Tagein das gleiche Spiel. Gäste kommen und gehen, die Kinder und Niall beanspruchen meine Aufmerksamkeit und wenn ich etwas Zeit habe, male ich an meinen Landschaftsbildern herum."

„Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Aufregung du noch brauchst, Maggie? Vier Kinder und ein Ehemann reichen doch wohl für ein aufregendes Leben!", lachte Hermione und betrachtete die sympathische Frau, die ihr gegenüber saß. Sie sah so aus, wie man sich eine typische Schottin vorstellt. Ein wenig mollig, hübsches Gesicht und lockige braune Haare.

Die beiden Frauen kannten sich jetzt schon einige Jahre und verstanden sich ausgezeichnet. Maggie war in den Vierzigern. Sie und ihr Mann Niall waren Muggel, allerdings war ihre Tochter Kendra magisch. Hermione hatte bei einem ihrer Aufenthalte hier beobachtet, dass dem Kind immer wieder merkwürdige Sachen passierten. Und nachdem sie bemerkte, dass die Eltern damit nicht umgehen konnten, hatte sie sie aufgeklärt. Im nächsten Jahr würde das Mädchen wohl seinen Hogwartsbrief bekommen.

„Ja, da hast du wohl recht. Aber trotzdem stelle ich mir dein Leben in dieser Schule schon ziemlich spannend vor." Die Wirtin stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hände. „Gibt es denn immer noch keinen neuen Mann in deinem Leben?"

„Ich hatte zwischenzeitlich eine lose Beziehung zu einem Kollegen. Er ist Franzose und ich war ziemlich dumm, mich darauf einzulassen. Es ist immer schwierig, so etwas zu beenden, wenn man sich dann nicht aus dem Weg gehen kann. Er versucht es immer wieder bei mir, ich will aber nicht. Ich habe mir geschworen, nie wieder etwas mit einem Kollegen anzufangen."

„Aber warum denn nicht? Wenn es der Richtige ist?"

„Er ist es definitiv nicht! Aber woher soll ich das denn vorher wissen? Was wenn dann nicht?"

„Das ist feige, Hermione. Ich dachte, du gehörst zu dem Haus, mir fällt gerade der Name nicht ein, das für Mut steht."

„Gryffindor! Ja, das stimmt. Vielleicht ist es feige! Aber eine Beziehung kann ganz böse enden. Und in einem Internat kann man sich nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Was, wenn er mit der Trennung nicht einverstanden ist. Oder wenn er die Trennung will und ich liebe ihn immer noch. Und wenn er dann sein vorheriges Leben wieder aufnimmt und eine Frau nach der anderen vernascht. Und ich muss dabei zusehen. Wie soll ich damit fertig werden. Was glaubst du, wie weh das tut!" ereiferte sich Hermione.

„Sag mal, sprichst du da von einem bestimmten Mann? Mir scheint, es gibt da tatsächlich jemanden?", wollte Maggie wissen.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", stritt Hermione vehement ab. „Wer sollte das wohl sein?"

„Ja, wer sollte das wohl sein? Sag du es mir!"

„Da gibt es niemanden!", beharrte die jüngere der beiden Frauen auf ihrer Behauptung. Sie wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Bemerkung ansetzten, als ein Geräusch am Fenster die beiden Frauen auffahren ließ. Ein großer Bartkauz saß vor der Scheibe und um Aufmerksamkeit zu erheischen, klopfte mit seinem Schnabel an das Glas,.

Hermione stand auf, um das Fenster zu öffnen. Der Vogel hielt ihr sein Bein hin, an dem eine Pergamentrolle befestigt war. Sie löste das Papier und gab dem Vogel etwas von dem Brot, das in einem Korb auf dem Tisch stand. Zum Glück hatte Maggie schon hin und wieder mitbekommen, dass Hermione Eulenpost erhalten hatte, so dass diese jetzt nicht in Erklärungsnot geriet.

Wieder an ihrem Platz rollte sie das Pergament auseinander und las den kurzen Text. Fassungslos ließ sie das Blatt sinken. „Also… dieser verdammte Slytherin! Was denkt der sich nur?", fuhr sie auf. „So ein unverschämter Kerl. Was glaubt er denn, wer er ist. So eine bodenlose Frechheit!"

Maggie sah sie fragend an. „Was ist denn passiert, Hermione? Hast du schlechte Nachrichten erhalten?"

„Nein, keine schlechten Nachrichten, eher einen unverschämten Befehl!", zischte Hermione. Sie sprang auf, um den Vogel wieder hinauszulassen. Dann lief sie aufgeregt auf und ab. Die Arme hatte sie dabei vor der Brust verschränkt. „Also wirklich… dieser Mann ist echt das allerletzte. Erst beleidigt er mich und dann befiehlt er mir, zu erscheinen. Der kann mich doch mal!"

„So… also doch ein Mann?!", meinte Maggie.

„Nein! Kein Mann. Eine unverschämte Schlange!", keifte Hermione.

Maggie versuchte sich ein Lächeln zu verkneifen, was ihr aber nicht so richtig gelingen wollte. Sie stand auf, ging hinüber zum Sideboard und kam dann mit einer Flasche und zwei Gläsern zurück zum Tisch. „Setzt dich zu mir, Hermione!", sagte sie ruhig, während sie von dem Getränk einschenkte. Die beiden Frauen prosteten sich zu und kippten das Getränk mit einem Schluck herunter. „Also los, erzähl!"

Hermione seufzte und blinzelte die Tränen weg, die ihr der Whiskey in die Augen getrieben hatte. Sie wartete bis das Brennen in der Kehle nachließ, dann fing sie an. „Er ist ein Kollege von mir. Professor für Zaubertränke. Warte es ab, deine Kendra wird dir noch von ihm erzählen, denn er ist legendär. Jedenfalls ist er wirklich unmöglich. In letzter Zeit ist er geradezu unverschämt zu mir." Maggie hatte währenddessen erneut eingeschenkt, deshalb kippte sie das zweite Glas schottischen Whiskey hinunter und bekam prompt einen Hustenanfall.

„Und was genau macht dieser unverschämte Mann, wenn du dich so darüber ärgern kannst?"

„Er wirft mir mein Verhältnis zu dem Besenheini… ähm … Hercule vor. Und dann behauptet er noch, ich hätte was mit Raibert Lachlan und mit Harrys Kollegen Magnus. Und zur Krönung unterstellt er mir doch tatsächlich Interesse an einem Schüler. Das ist doch wohl die Höhe!" Hermione griff nun zur Flasche und schenkte für Maggie und sich ein neues Glas ein. „Dabei legt er doch alles flach, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist. Entschuldige bitte, dass ich das so plump ausdrücke, aber der Mann regt mich auf."

Maggie lachte. „Mir scheint, er regt dich eher an! Kann das sein Hermione?"

Das dritte Getränk brannte schon nicht mehr in der Kehle. „Pah… der doch nicht!", stritt sie ab. „Er ist ein Kollege!"

„Was meinst du, warum interessiert es ihn überhaupt, mit wem du ein Verhältnis hast? Ist er vielleicht selbst an dir interessiert?"

„Hah… wie kommst du denn darauf? Severus Snape soll an Hermione Granger interessiert sein? Niemals! Ich spiele doch gar nicht in seiner Liga. Schließlich bin ich nicht reinblütig und er ist ein Slytherin. Dann bin ich keine dieser vollbusigen Blondinen und außerdem war ich früher seine Schülerin und schon damals konnte er mich nicht leiden. Hat mich immer als Besserwisserin bezeichnet und mir immer schlechtere Noten gegeben als seinen Slytherins. Das verzeihe ich dieser fiesen Schlange nie!"

Sie wollte wieder zu der Flasche greifen, doch Maggie nahm diese an sich und stellte sie außer Reichweite. „Ich denke, das reicht für heute, Hermione! Und was hat diese fiese Schlange dir jetzt geschrieben? Muss ja was ganz übles sein, wenn du dich so darüber aufregst!"

Hermione schob ihr das Pergament zu. „Am besten liest du es selbst!"

„Aha… er bittet dich um ein Treffen!"

„Er bittet nicht… er befiehlt. Und ich werde auf gar keinen Fall diesem Befehl nachkommen. Das ist so typisch Severus. Er ist ein grober Klotz, ohne Gefühle und nicht fähig mit seinen Mitmenschen auszukommen. Obwohl er sich da schon gebessert hat. Früher war er da noch viel schlimmer." Nachdenklich sah sie vor sich hin. „Eigentlich, wenn ich es mir so überlege, ist er in letzter Zeit ganz anders geworden. Als er mich eingeladen hat, haben wir uns eigentlich ganz gut verstanden, bis er sich dann in den _Drei Besen_ wieder unmöglich aufgeführt hat, als wir dort auf unsere Kollegen gestoßen sind. Und als er mich geküsst hat, in meinem Klassenzimmer, da war er so… so…" „Heiß?", schlug Maggie ihr vor. Hermione stockte und sah mit roten Wangen ihre Wirtin an, woraufhin diese anfing zu lachen.

„So, so… er ist nicht an dir interessiert? Für mich hört es sich im Übrigen an, als wäre er rasend eifersüchtig!", meinte Maggie. „Vielleicht solltest du deine Gefühle für diesen Mann noch einmal überdenken? Und vielleicht solltest du morgen doch zu dem Treffen gehen, Hermione?"

„Pah… ich denke gar nicht dran. Ich lasse mir nichts befehlen. Und schon mal gar nicht von einem Severus Snape!"


	9. Chapter 9

Ich befürchte, es ist ein wenig kitschig geworden, aber es ging nicht anders. Was muss, das muss. Wer das nicht ertragen kann, soll sich die Augen zuhalten ^^

Kapitel 9

Hermione wurde am nächsten Morgen durch die prasselnden Geräusche, die der Regen an ihrem Fenster verursachte, geweckt. Schmerzhaft kniff sie die Augen zusammen. Leise stöhnend zog sie erst mal wieder die Bettdecke über ihren Kopf. _Verdammt_, hätte sie bloß nicht den Whisky getrunken. Vorsichtig schon sie ein Bein aus dem Bett und stellte den Fuß auf den Fußboden, dann schob sie den restlichen Körper hinterher. Bestimmt tat ihr jetzt erst mal eine heiße Dusche gut.

Als sie sich wenig später das Wasser über den Kopf laufen ließ, fiel ihr plötzlich wieder das Gespräch ein, das sie gestern Abend mit Maggie geführt hatte. Peinlich berührt stöhnte sie leise auf. Der Whisky hatte ihre Zunge ein wenig zu sehr gelöst. Sie erinnerte sich noch schwach an das Ende des Gesprächs. Als Maggie sie hoch in ihr Zimmer gebracht hatte, weil sie angeblich allein nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre. Albern, natürlich hätte sie das geschafft! Vor ihrer Zimmertür hatte die raffinierte Schottin ihr noch die entscheidende Frage bezüglich ihrer Gefühle für Severus gestellt. Hatte sie da wirklich zugegeben, in Severus Snape verliebt zu sein. _Oh Merlin_, das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Das hatte sie bestimmt nicht gesagt!

Aber als sie eine halbe Stunde später am Frühstückstisch erschien und Maggies grinsendes Gesicht sah, ließ sie sich auf einen Stuhl sinken und hielt sich seufzend eine Hand vor die Augen.

„Ich habe unser Gespräch nicht geträumt, oder Maggie?", fragte sie trotzdem hoffnungsvoll.

„Nun, ich weiß ja nicht, woran du dich erinnerst, liebe Hermione, aber da war schon die eine oder andere interessante Wahrheit, die du mir gestanden hast!", wurde ihr lachenden geantwortet.

„Na toll!" Sie nahm einen Schluck von dem heißen Kaffee. „Du hast mich abgefüllt und dann Geheimnisse aus mir herausgequetscht. Sehr hinterlistig von dir!", klagte sie, musste aber bei ihren Worten lachen. „Dich hätte der Hut auch nach Slytherin einsortiert!"

„Oh nein, meine Liebe. Den Whisky hast du ganz alleine zu verantworten. Du hättest ihn ja nicht trinken müssen!" Maggie sah sie fragend an. „Hast du dir jetzt überlegt, was du machen wirst? Du wirst doch zu dem Treffen gehen, Hermione?"

Die stützte ihr Kinn auf ihre Hand. „Ich weiß nicht, Maggie! Es ist nicht so einfach wie du denkst. Du kennst den Mann nicht. Er ist schwierig!"

„Was heißt schwierig? Fast jeder Mensch ist auf irgendeine Art und Weise schwierig!"

„Er ist sehr launisch, unglaublich unverschämt und arrogant. Und er achtet Frauen nicht. Für ihn sind sie nur Beute, die man schnell mal eben flach legen kann. Entschuldige bitte die Ausdrucksweise, Maggie, aber er ist so!" Hermione hatte inzwischen eines der warmen Brötchen durchgeschnitten und bestrich es nun großzügig mit Konfitüre. „Und ich will keine seiner Trophäen sein!"

„Woher weißt du denn, dass er nicht mehr von dir will, Hermione? Vielleicht liebt er dich ja?"

„Pfff… Severus Snape liebt niemanden, nicht mal sich selbst. Wie soll er da eine Frau lieben können?"

„Aber findest du es nicht auffällig, dass er in jedem männlichen Wesen, mit dem du auch nur sprichst, einen Rivalen sieht und scheinbar eifersüchtig ist?"

„Du irrst dich, Maggie! Er ist nicht eifersüchtig! Warum sollte er?"

„Das, meine liebe Hermione, wirst du nur erfahren, wenn du dich mit ihm triffst!"

Severus war wie immer früh aufgestanden. Normalerweise begab er sich in sein Labor, oder setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Aber heute Morgen war er einfach zu unruhig. Deshalb gab er den Versuch, Klassenarbeiten zu korrigieren ziemlich schnell wieder auf. Stattdessen setzte er sich an den Frühstückstisch und ließ sich von den Hauselfen eine große Kanne Kaffee und ein wenig Rührei mit Toast bringen.

Was, in Merlins Namen, sollte er Hermione nur sagen. Seit er die Eule abgeschickt hatte, überlegte er sich die richtigen Worte. Er konnte ja wohl kaum mit der Tür ins Haus fallen und ihr direkt seine Liebe gestehen. Das würde sie sofort wieder davon jagen. Wenn sie überhaupt kommen würde. Da war er sich ja noch nicht mal sicher. Es konnte gut sein, dass diese sture Gryffindor aus lauter Trotz nicht erscheinen würde. Was sollte er dann tun? Er konnte ja nicht die ganze Umgebung nach ihr absuchen. Und das würde er auch nicht. Er hatte sich geschworen, ihre Entscheidung zu akzeptieren. Auch in dem Fall, wenn sie erscheinen, ihn aber abweisen würde!

Nachdem er vier Tassen Kaffee intus hatte, stand er auf, um ins Badezimmer zu gehen. Er nahm eine ausgiebige Dusche und stellte sich dann, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften gewickelt, vor seinen Kleiderschrank. Natürlich wollte er zwischen all den Muggeln nicht auffallen. Also schlüpfte er in eine schwarze Jeans und einen schlichten dunkelgrünen Rollkragenpullover. Dazu trug er schwarze Lederstiefel und grub zu guter Letzt noch eine wetterfeste Jacke aus den Tiefen seines Schrankes. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

Natürlich war er viel zu früh in Inverness. Doch das war egal. Er begab sich, so wie er es Hermione mitgeteilt hatte, zum Inverness Castle, nur um dort dann auf und ab zu laufen. Als ihm das nach ein paar Minuten bewusste wurde, blieb er kopfschüttelnd stehen. Er benahm sich wie ein verliebter Jüngling, der auf die von ihm angebetete Liebste wartete. Als ihm allerdings klar wurde, dass es ja auch so war, bis auf den Jüngling natürlich, musste er leicht schmunzeln. Er ging hinüber zu einer hohen Mauer und lehnte sich dort an. Automatisch verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust, löste sie allerdings sofort wieder, weil er nicht abweisend auf Hermione wirken wollte. Er sah zum Himmel hoch. Es regnete leicht. Ob sie überhaupt kam, bei diesem Wetter? Nun, warum nicht. Er stand ja schließlich auch im Regen rum. Außerdem kannte sie sowohl Trocken- als auch Wärmezauber. Genau so einen konnte er jetzt auch gebrauchen. Unauffällig sah er sich um. Bei diesem regnerischen Wetter waren tatsächlich nicht sehr viele Menschen unterwegs.

Gerade als er diskret seinen Zauberstab ziehen wollte, sah er sie. Sie kam den Weg zum Castle entlang geschlendert und hatte ihn jetzt auch entdeckt. Mit intensivem Blick sah sie zum ihm hinüber, zögerte einige Momente. Severus wurde es nun auch ohne einen Zauber ganz warm. In seinem Magen fühlte er ein Kribbeln und er stand wie erstarrt. Aber dann wollte er sich einen Ruck geben und auf sie zugehen, ließ es aber im letzten Moment bleiben. _Sie sollte zu ihm kommen_. Er würde sie nicht weiter drängen. Allerdings konnte er die Sehnsucht nach ihr in seinem Blick nicht zurück halten.

Hermione war nach dem Frühstück in warme Kleidung geschlüpft und hatte sich zu einem etwas längeren Spaziergang aufgemacht. Sie war so tief in ihre Gedanken versunken, dass sie gar nicht bemerkte, dass es angefangen hatte zu regnen.

Auf einem Felsvorsprung blieb sie stehen und sah hinaus auf das Meer. Es wehte ein ziemlich heftiger Wind und die wogenden Wellen ließen die See wild und stürmisch erscheinen. Doch heute konnte sie den Anblick nicht genießen. Zu sehr war sie mit ihren Gefühlen beschäftigt.

_Sie würde hingehen! Und sie würde sich anhören, was er zu sagen hatte!_

Hermione schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich und schon kurz darauf befand sie sich auf dem Weg, hinauf zum Castle.

Und dann sah sie ihn. Es stand an eine Mauer gelehnt. Wartend, die Hände tief in die Taschen seiner Jacke vergraben. Gerade sah er auf, als sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzte. In dem Moment, als sie das Erkennen in seinen Augen sah, verspürte sie ein leichtes Ziehen in ihrer Herzgegend und ihr Magen fing sofort an, unruhig zu flattern.

Im ersten Moment sah es so aus, als wolle er ihr entgegen gehen, doch dann blieb er angelehnt stehen. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick. Sollte sie weiter gehen? Dann sah sie seinen Blick. Er ging ihr durch und durch. Nicht das sie nicht vorher schon nervös gewesen war, aber jetzt bekam sie zusätzlich noch weiche Knie. Langsam ging sie weiter, zwar zögernd, aber trotzdem stand sie dann vor ihm. Sah zu ihm auf, gefangen von der Wärme in seinem Blick.

Er streckte eine Hand aus, um ihr eine nasse Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Dann legte er seine Hand an ihre Wange.

„Du bist ja ganz nass", bemerkte er.

„Severus", flüsterte sie. Sie kam sich ein wenig dumm vor, aber mehr brachte sie im Moment nicht heraus. Sie räusperte sich und senkte den Blick. Allerdings schmiegte sie ihr Gesicht in seine Hand.

„Ich bin froh, dass du gekommen bist, Hermione. So ganz sicher war ich mir da nicht. Und ich hätte es dir auch nicht verdenken können, wenn du nicht erschienen wärst!", sagte er leise.

„Ich denke, wir müssen sprechen, Severus. Lass uns irgendwo hingehen, wo es trocken ist", meinte Hermione. „Hast du etwas Bestimmtes geplant?"

„Nein, ich dachte, ich überlasse dir die Entscheidung, denn ich kenne mich in dieser Gegend nicht aus. Außerdem wollte ich nicht so viel planen, das wäre womöglich ein schlechtes Omen gewesen und wärst dann vielleicht nicht gekommen."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Abergläubisch bist, Severus?"

„Bin ich auch nicht! Aber dieses Treffen hier ist für mich von enormer Wichtigkeit und ich wollte nichts riskieren!" Er sah sie lächelnd an, was ihre Knie noch etwas weicher werden ließen. Ein lächelnder Severus Snape war fast zu viel für sie. „Also, was schlägst du vor, Gryffindor?"

Sie lächelte ebenfalls. „Tja Slytherin, dann halte dich mal gut an mir fest." Gleichzeitig schlang sie beide Arme um seine Taille. „Ich kenne da ein ganz gemütliches Restaurant, dahin werde ich uns bringen."

Severus schlang beide Arme um sie und zog sie eng an sich. „Warte einen Moment", flüsterte er. „da sind Muggel in der Nähe."

Hermione schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an ihn. „Sind sie schon weg?", murmelte sie.

„Gleich. Ich sag dir wann!", brummte er ganz leise. Hermione hörte, dass er tief einatmete. Ihr Gesicht lag in seiner Halsbeuge und sie drückte ihre Nase an seine Haut. Er war genau so kalt und nass wie sie. Ihr Herz klopfte heftig und sie konnte an ihrer Brust seinen rasenden Herzschlag spüren.

Sie schmunzelte, als sie leise fragte „Immer noch nicht weg?"

Sein leises Lachen konnte sie mehr spüren als hören. „Noch zehn Sekunden, Gryffindor!"

Flüsternd zählte sie langsam bis zehn und hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen. „Jetzt?"

„Sofort…" Sie spürte seine Lippen an ihrem Ohr und erschauerte kurz. „Einen kleinen Moment noch." Sie spürte, dass er an ihrem Haar schnupperte. Sie schmiegte sich noch näher an ihn. „Sind sie weg?", hauchte sie. „Ja, jetzt…" Sie meinte noch das Wort _leider_ vernommen zu haben, konnte sich aber auch getäuscht haben. Dann konzentrierte sie sich auf ihr Ziel und Sekunden später materialisierten sie sich in der Nähe eines Hauses aus rotem Backstein, das direkt an einem See lag. Nur zögernd gab Severus sie frei. Sich umsehend fragte er „Ist das der Loch Ness?"

„Ja, das ist er. Dieses Restaurant habe ich mal bei einer meiner Wanderungen entdeckt. Es ist sehr gemütlich und dass Essen ist gut." Hermione zog ihren Zauberstab und sprach über sie beide einen Trockenzauber. Dann ging sie voraus, um vor ihm das Lokal zu betreten.

Wenig später saßen sie an einem Tisch, in der Nähe des brennenden Kamins. Obwohl es schon Frühjahr war, konnte das Wetter hier in dieser Region hin und wieder noch ziemlich ruppig sein.

Als Hermione ihre Jacke ausgezogen hatte, musste Severus erst mal schlucken. Sie trug den weißen Rollkragenpullover, den er so an ihr mochte.

Als die Bedienung zu ihnen an den Tisch trat, riss er sich von seiner Betrachtung los. „Was kann ich Ihnen bringen, Herrschaften. Möchten Sie die Karte haben, oder soll ich Ihnen etwas empfehlen?", fragte der junge Mann.

„Was empfehlen Sie uns denn?", wollte Hermione wissen.

„Die Forelle. Heute Morgen frisch gefangen. Von mir höchstpersönlich!" Er sah Hermione lächelnd an. „Sie waren doch schön öfter mal hier, schöner Frau? Ist allerdings jetzt schon ne Weile her!"

„Ja, das stimmt. Ich mache hier hin und wieder Urlaub", antwortete sie und lächelte zurück. „Ich denke, ich nehme den Fisch. Frischer geht es ja wohl nicht. Was meinst du dazu, Severus?" Sie sah zu ihm hinüber. Erstaunt registrierte sie seinen finsteren Blick, mit dem er den jungen Mann bedachte.

Sie seufzte. „Severus?" Sanft seine Hand berührend, machte sie ihn auf sich aufmerksam. „Fisch?", fragte sie, als er sie endlich ansah. Lächelnd sah sie ihn, leicht tadelnd den Kopf schüttelnd, an.

„Ähm… ja. Ich nehme auch den Fisch", stimmte er zu und bestellte noch einen leichten Weißwein zu dem Gericht.

Nachdem die Bedienung ihnen die Getränke gebracht hatte, hob Severus abwartend sein Glas. Hermione nahm ihres ebenfalls in die Hand und leise ließen sie die Gläser aneinander stoßen. Als beide einen Schluck genommen hatten, lehnte Severus sich etwas vor und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich dich kontaktiert habe, Hermione und warum das, was ich dir zu sagen habe, nicht bis Montag warten kann?", begann er.

Sie hatte die Arme aufgestützt und legte nun das Kinn auf die Hände. Abwartend sah sie ihn an.

„Ich habe mich in der letzten Zeit dir gegenüber wie ein Idiot benommen. Du hast mir das ja auch schon selbst gesagt und du hast durchaus recht damit. Es ist für mich sehr schwierig, über Gefühle zu sprechen, Hermione. Du kennst mich gut genug, um das zu wissen." Er nahm noch einen Schluck von seinem Wein, wie um sich Mut anzutrinken. „Eigentlich habe ich mit Gefühlen nicht so viel am Hut. Ich will keine haben, also lasse ich sie nicht zu. Die Wahrheit ist aber nun, dass ich gegen gewissen Gefühle, die tief in mir entstanden sind und die nun mit aller Macht an die Oberfläche wollen, nicht mehr ankämpfen kann." Er schluckte. „Gefühle für dich, Hermione", gab er dann zu.

Sie ließ ihre Arme sinken und starrte ihn fassungslos an. Severus Snape hatte Gefühle für sie? Sie wusste, er meinte es ehrlich. Man konnte ihm ja alles Mögliche nachsagen, aber er sprach immer die Wahrheit.

„Was…?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Pst, sag erst mal nichts", unterbrach er sie. „Du kennst meine Vergangenheit, Hermione. Du weißt von meiner Todesserkarriere", er spie dieses Wort verächtlich aus „und du weißt von meiner Zeit als Spion, sowohl für Dumbledore, den Orden oder für Voldemort. Ich musste immer auf der Hut sein und durfte in dieser Zeit nichts fühlen. Es wäre mein Ende gewesen. Das Ende _der Sache_." Er ergriff ihre Hände und hielt sie fest. „ Ich habe es verlernt, verlernt, Gefühle zuzulassen und jetzt bin ich gnadenlos überfordert damit."

Hermione war restlos überwältigt von seinen Worten und vor allem von seiner Ehrlichkeit. Niemals hatte sie erwartet, dass er so zu ihr reden würde. Forschend sah sie ihm in die Augen.

„Du empfindest etwas für mich, Severus? Ich bin ehrlich gesagt ziemlich beeindruckt von deinen Worten. Niemals hätte ich erwartet, dass du so zu mir sprechen würdest. Eigentlich habe ich immer geglaubt, du könntest mich nicht besonders leiden, denn du warst meistens ziemlich ekelhaft zu mir. Die einzigen Ausnahmen waren unsere gemeinsame Aufsicht an jenem Hogsmeadewochenende, zumindest zu Beginn. Weißt du noch? Und dann, als du mich geküsst hast, in meinem Klassenzimmer. Allerdings hat es auch immer mit Streit angefangen und auch geendet."

„Das stimmt. Aber ausgelöst wurde die Streitereien immer von dir, Hermione…"

„Wie bitte?", unterbrach sie ihn, doch er hob nur arrogant die Hand.

„Unterbrich mich nicht! Jawohl, ausgelöst wurde jede Streiterei von dir, denn du musstest ja immer mit allen möglichen Kerlen rummachen, während du mich gar nicht als Mann wahrgenommen hast!", brummte er mürrisch.

„Oh Severus, du bist unmöglich. War ja klar, dass es nicht mal fünf Minuten gut gehen konnte mit uns. Schon verfällst du wieder in dein altes Verhaltensmuster, Slytherin!", fuhr Hermione ihn an.

Gereizt aufseufzend ließ er sie los, um sie sofort noch fester bei den Händen zu halten und ihr intensiv ins Gesicht zu schauen. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht einfacher bin, Hermione. Das alles ist neu für mich. Du musst mir helfen…"


	10. Chapter 10

So, hier ist es dann nun, das letzte, dafür aber extralange Kapitel, des eigentlichen schon fertigen Dreiteilers. Und ich gebe schon mal vorab „Kitschalarm"! Außerdem bedanke ich mich bei allen Lesern für ihre Geduld und Ausdauer und natürlich bei meinen Reviewern, für ihre lieben und aufbauenden Worte. Viel Spaß nun mit... Kapitel 10

Hermione schluckte. Hatte er sich gerade wirklich entschuldigt und sie gebeten, ihm beizustehen? Sie ließ es zu, dass er ihre Hände festhielt. Schweigend sahen sie sich an, bis sie von dem Kellner unterbrochen wurden, der ihnen ihr Essen brachte.

Hermione sah hoch, während Severus Augen weiterhin unverwandt auf ihr lagen. „Danke!", sagte sie. „Es sieht gut aus."

Dann sah sie wieder Severus an. „Warum nur, artet bei uns jedes Gespräch in Streit aus?", fragte sie ihn. „Und um das mal klar zu stellen. Ich bin nicht immer schuld!"

Severus seufzte, als er ihre Hände losließ. „Ich weiß!", gab er zu. „Ich weiß das, Hermione. Zu einem Streit gehören immer Zwei. Und ich…. Ach, ich weiß auch nicht!"

„Lass uns erst mal Essen, Severus. Danach werden wir einen langen Spaziergang machen. Ich kenne hier ein paar sehr schöne Ecken. Dort sind wir auch ungestörter als hier." Sie sah sich in dem recht gut besuchten Restaurant um. „War vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee hierher zu kommen, aber um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich nun auch richtig heftigen Hunger."

Severus nickte nur und griff dann zu seinem Besteck. Die restliche Zeit sprachen sie nur über belanglose Sachen. Hermione erzählte von ihren Urlauben hier, beschrieb ihm die Gegend ziemlich ausführlich und schwärmte von ihrer kleinen Pension und den netten Menschen in diesem Landstrich Schottlands.

Nachdem sie noch einen abschließenden Kaffee getrunken hatten, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Severus half ihr in die Jacke und Hermione war sich nicht sicher, aber es fühlte sich an, als hätten seine Hände sanft über ihre Schultern gestrichen und dort einen Moment länger verweilt, als es unbedingt notwendig gewesen wäre. Sie beäugte seine Kleidung und befand sie für gut. Zwar schien im Moment die Sonne, aber es war immer noch recht kalt und man musste hier auch immer mit plötzlich einsetzendem Regen rechnen.

Langsam wanderten sie zusammen über einen Weg, der direkt am Ufer des Loch Ness entlang führte.

Hermione ging neben Severus her, und hin und wieder berührten sich ihre Hände. Verstohlen sah sie ihn an und bemerkte seinen Blick, der auf ihr lag. Vorsichtig schob sie ihre Hand in seine, abwartend, denn er war sicher nicht der Typ Mann, der mit einer Frau Händchenhaltend durch die Gegen lief. Aber zu ihrem Erstaunen hielt er ihre Finger in seiner Hand, drückte sie sogar ein wenig, um dann mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken zu streicheln. Irgendwann blieben sie stehen, um über den See zu schauen und die Landschaft zu genießen.

„Ist es nicht wunderschön hier?", fragte sie und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Sein Blick wanderte über das Wasser und dann zu ihr, taste ihr Gesicht ab und als er dann zu sprechen anfing, war seine Stimme ein wenig heiser. „Du bist wunderschön!"

Hermione spürte, dass ihr Gesicht ganz heiß wurde und sie ahnte, dass ihr eine leichte Röte in die Wangen gestiegen war. „Severus…", flüsterte sie. „Ich…!"

„Psst!" Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und beugte sich zu ihr herunter. Vorsichtig tastete er sich vor, legte seine Lippen ganz leicht auf ihre und wartete ihre Reaktion ab. Zögernd erwiderte sie den Kuss. Das nahm er zum Anlass, um ihr Gesicht loszulassen und seine Arme um sie zu schlingen. Den Kuss vertiefend, zog er sie etwas näher zu sich heran. Als Hermione ihre Lippe leicht öffnete, schob er sofort seine Zunge in ihrem Mund. Sie krallte ihre Hände in sein Haar und ein leises Stöhnen verließ seine Kehle. Augenblicklich fing ihre Haut an zu kribbeln und eine Gänsehaut bildete sich. Sie schob sich etwas weiter an ihn heran und kuschelte sich noch tiefer in seine Arme. Ihre Hände fingen an, seine Jacke aufzuknöpfen, nur um dann ihre Arme darunter zu schieben und seinen Oberköper besser umarmen zu können.

Seine Lippen wanderten von ihrem Mund, über ihr Kinn, hinauf zu ihren Augen, die er ganz sanft küsste. Dann legte er seine Wange auf ihr Haar und atmete tief ihren Duft ein. Er würde ihn überall wiedererkennen.

„Dein Duft ist mir als erstes an dir aufgefallen", brummte er leise in ihr Haar. „Er ist wundervoll."

Hermione schmunzelte. „Typisch Tränkemeister", murmelte sie. „Wann hast du ihn denn zum ersten Mal bemerkt?"

„Nun", Severus zögerte. „es war auf dem Weihnachtsball. Als du mit dem Besenheini eine Affäre eingegangen bist." Er wusste in dem Moment, als er es ausgesprochen hatte, dass er es besser für sich behalten hätte. Ihre Reaktion gab ihm Recht. „Wie bitte? Fängst du schon wieder mit Hercule an?" fuhr sie ihn an. „Was war denn mit dir? Du bist doch mit dieser Blondine verschwunden. Ich wette, du weißt nicht mal mehr wie sie hieß!"

„Natürlich weiß ich wie sie hieß!" knurrte er. „Aber darum geht es hier nicht. Es geht um dich und den Besenheini!"

„Sagt wer?", schnappte sie. „Du weißt also noch wie sie hieß? Dann sag doch ihren Namen! Sag ihm mir, Severus!"

„Ich weiß ihn nicht, verdammt noch mal! Bist du nun zufrieden?", fuhr er sie an.

„Wie kannst du mir meine Affäre mit Hercule vorwerfen? Die ganzen letzten Jahre, seit ich wieder auf Hogwarts bin, habe ich immer wieder beobachtet, wie du irgendwelche Frauen aufgerissen hast. Bei allen möglichen Gelegenheiten. Wahllos!", zischte sie. „Und dann wagst du es, mir die einzige Affäre, die ich seit längerer Zeit eingegangen bin, vorzuwerfen."

„Die einzige Affäre? Und was ist mit dem Lustgreis Lachlan? Und diesem Schönling in dem Tanzlokal?", grollte er.

„Sag mal, Severus! Hast du dich eigentlich schon mal selbst reden gehört?", fragte Hermione ungläubig. „Glaubst du wirklich, was du da sagst? Wenn du so eine schlechte Meinung von mir hast, möchte ich sofort, dass du verschwindest. Auf der Stelle." Sie trat einige Schritte zurück. „Weißt du was, Severus Snape? Du bist maßlos eifersüchtig. Und das finde ich unverschämt! Mit welchem Recht glaubst du, dich so verhalten zu dürfen? Du… ach, was soll´s." Hermione wandte sich um und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp, um Sekunden später vor ihrer Pension aufzutauchen.

Wütend stapfte sie die wenigen Stufen in die Pension hoch, stieß die Tür auf, um dann völlig gereizt die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufzustürzen.

„Oh, dieser verdammte Slytherin!", schimpfte sie vor sich hin, während sie sich auf ihr Bett schmiss. „Was er sich wieder einbildet. Wie kommt dieser elendige Kerl nur immer wieder dazu, so mit mir zu sprechen?" Sie sprang wieder auf, um aus Stiefel und Jeans zu schlüpfen, dann kletterte sie erneut ins Bett, rollte sich auf die Seite und zog die Decke über den Kopf. Fast sofort stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Verdammt sollte er sein, dass er sie zum weinen brachte. Ärgerlich versuchte sie den Tränenfluss zu stoppen, aber es gelang ihr nicht. Schniefend kramte sie in der Schublade ihres Nachttisches herum und holte ein Paket Papiertaschentücher heraus. Ihre Nase lief und der Hals schmerzte schon, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören zu weinen. So elendig hatte sie sich schon lange nicht mehr gefüllt. Um ehrlich zu sein, wegen eines Mannes eigentlich noch nie.

Sie sah erschrocken auf, als es an ihrer Zimmertür klopfte. „Hermione? Bist du schon zurück?", erklang Maggies Stimme.

„Nein, bin ich nicht!", rief sie schluchzend. Sie hörte, dass ihre Zimmertür geöffnet wurde und Schritte sich ihrem Bett näherten. Dann wurde sie von zwei Armen umfangen und an eine warme, weiche Brust gezogen. „Ach, mein armes Mädchen", erklang Maggies Stimme leise an ihrem Ohr. „Was ist denn nur geschehen? Wieso bist du schon wieder hier? Ich habe noch gar nicht mit dir gerechnet! Ist dein Severus nicht gekommen?"

„Mein Severus? Pah… dieser Mann ist einfach unmöglich", schniefte sie und zog die Nase lautstark hoch.

„Oje, so schlimm?" Maggie strich ihr beruhigend über das Haar. „Was ist denn geschehen? Soll ich Niall hinschicken, damit er ihn verprügelt?"

Hermione kicherte, dann setzte sie sich auf und strich sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Pullovers über die Augen. Sie fischte nach einem neuen Taschentuch, schnäuzte sich ordentlich die Nase und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust.

„Er hat doch tatsächlich wieder angefangen, mir irgendwelche Affäre anzudichten. Es ist einfach unglaublich, was dieser Mann sich erlaubt!", klagte sie dann. „Ich habe ihm vorgeworfen, dass es unverschämt von ihm sei, eifersüchtig zu sein. Er schleppt reihenweise Frauen ab und mir wirf er Affären vor, die gar nicht existieren. Dabei hat unser Treffen so gut angefangen." Sie schluckte die wieder aufsteigenden Tränen herunter. „Na gut, während des Essens haben wir auch gestritten, aber dann hat er mir gesagt, dass er Hilfe braucht im Umgang mit Menschen. Ich sollte ihm helfen!"

„Und das willst du aber nicht?", fragte die Schottin erstaunt.

„Doooch!" Nun liefen die Tränen doch wieder. „Natürlich würde ich das tun. Als wir am See entlang gelaufen sind, war es auch sehr schön und wirklich richtig harmonisch. Wir haben sogar Händchen gehalten und uns auch geküsst. Aber dann fing er wieder mit seiner Eifersucht an und hat alles kaputt gemacht." Sie schluchzte. „Ich hab ihn dann zum Teufel gejagt."

Maggie nahm sie wieder in den Arm und wiegte sie beruhigend hin und her. „Und nun?", fragte sie dann leise.

„Ich weiß es nicht!", flüsterte Hermione. „Es tut so weh."

„Hermione, findest du nicht, dass du jetzt genug in Selbstmitleid gebadet hast?" Maggie packte sie an den Schultern und schob sie etwas zurück, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Selbstmitleid? Ich?", empörte sich Hermione. Allerdings kam ihre Empörung nicht so richtig durch, denn sie hatte inzwischen einen Schluckauf.

„Ja, du! Meinst du nicht, du solltest mal ordentlich mit ihm sprechen und nicht sofort die beleidigte Leberwurst spielen? Mach ihm noch mal richtig klar, wie falsch sein Verhalten ist. Wenn er wirklich so ist, wie du ihn mir beschrieben hast, hat er nie gelernt, was Liebe ist. Dann ist doch kein Wunder, wenn er damit nicht umgehen kann!", sprach Maggie eindringlich auf sie ein.

„Mhm…" Hermione kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum. „Du hast recht. Ich werde sofort nach Hogwarts verschwinden. Entweder komme ich heute noch wieder, oder ich hole meine Sachen morgen ab."

Schon sprang Hermione aus dem Bett, stieg rasch in Jeans und Stiefel, schnappte sich ihre Jacke und düste wie ein Wirbelwind die Treppen hinunter. Als sie das Haus verließ, bemerkte sie erstaunt, dass es schon dunkel war. Kurz darauf stürmte sie an einigen erstaunt schauenden Schülern vorbei durch das große Eingangstor von Hogwarts, die Treppen in die Kerker hinunter.

Heftig atmend stand sie dann vor Severus Wohnungstür, zögerte einen Augenblick und hob dann aber energisch die Hand, um mit aller Kraft an der Tür zu klopfen. Natürlich kam keine Reaktion, aber sie ließ nicht locker, sondern hämmerte jetzt mit ihren Fäusten auf die Tür ein.

Severus starrte fassungslos auf die Stelle, an der gerade noch Hermione gestanden hatte. _Diese verdammt Hexe_. Ließ ihn einfach hier mitten in der Einöde stehen. Einen Moment lang legte er sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Verzweifelt atmete er tief ein. _Verdammt!_ Lernte er es denn nie? Wie war es nur möglich, dass er jeglichen Verstand verlor, wenn es um Hermione ging?

Genervt stampfte er wenig später die Stufen zu seiner Wohnung hinunter. Da er nicht genau wusste, wo die Pension war, in der Hermione wohnte, war ihm nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.

Knurrend schnappte er sich eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey und ließ sich damit in dem Sessel vor seinem Kamin nieder. Es machte ihn wahnsinnig, dass er es nicht hinbekam. Was war denn so anders an dieser Frau? Er hatte doch schon reihenweise Frauen abgeschleppt. Wieso hatte er mit dieser einen ein Problem?

Aber das war es ja eben. Er hatte all diese Frauen abgeschleppt… flachgelegt… benutzt. Und das Ganze auf eine ziemlich billige Art und Weise. Und außerdem war es genau das, was Hermione ihm vorwarf. Nein… , eigentlich warf sie ihm das nicht vor. Sie konterte nur, wenn er sich wieder wie ein eifersüchtiger Idiot aufführte.

Erneut schüttete er sich einen Whiskey ein und trank das Glas in einem Zug leer. Er legte seine Hand auf seine Brust, dorthin, wo sein Herz schlug. Es tat weh, richtig weh. Wahrscheinlich würde sie nie wieder ein Wort mit ihm sprechen. Ihn komplett aus ihrem Leben streichen.

Sie war sowieso ohne ihn besser dran. Er brachte nichts als Ärger! Welche Frau wollte so einen Mann schon haben? Er konnte es ihr nicht übel nehmen, dass sie ihn jetzt aus ihrem Gedächtnis streichen würde.

Severus nahm seinen nächsten Schluck direkt aus der Flasche. Wie sollte er es nur aushalten, wenn sie jetzt den Besenheini heiraten würde. Bestimmt würde Minerva ihnen eine größere Wohnung geben, so dass sie hier auf Hogwarts leben konnten, zusammen mit ihren zwei Kindern. Die würden bestimmt so komische französische Namen bekommen und genau so nervig sein, wie ihre Mutter! Er nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche. Nein, nicht nervig… schön… so schön wie ihre Mutter würden sie sein. _Oh Merlin_, wie sollte er das bloß aushalten?

Er lehnte den Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen. _Hermione_…! Er sah ihr Lächeln vor sich, ihre warmen, strahlenden Augen. _Oh, wie er sie liebte_.

Mühsam versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen, doch es schien unmöglich zu sein. Die Flasche glitt aus seiner Hand und eine Sekunde darauf war er eingeschlafen.

Ein heftiges Klopfen an seiner Wohnungstür weckte ihn. Natürlich ignorierte er es, er wollte jetzt nicht mit Minerva sprechen. Allerdings stand er doch auf und ging hinüber ins Badezimmer. Ein Blick in den Spiegel bestätigte ihm, dass er genauso schlecht aussah, wie er sich fühlte. Er öffnete seinen Badezimmerschrank und entnahm ihm eine Phiole mit einem Ausnüchterungstrank, den er auch sofort zu sich nahm.

Das Klopfen an seiner Tür wurde immer heftiger. Und nun hörte er auch ihre Stimme. Hermiones Stimme.

„Severus, bist du da? Mach gefälligst die Tür auf." Wieder das Hämmern. „Ich gehe nicht eher weg, bis wir nicht miteinander gesprochen haben, Severus. Wenn es sein muss, warte ich hier die ganze Nacht."

Severus eilte zur Tür und riss sie auf, nur um sich im nächsten Augenblick von Armen und Beinen umwickelt wiederzufinden. Hermione war ihm, nachdem er geöffnet hatte, auf den Arm gesprungen und hatte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und die Beine um seine Taille geschlungen. Ihr Gesicht drückte sie an seinen Hals. Er spürte etwas Feuchtes und registrierte erstaunt, dass sie weinte. „Oh, Severus!", nuschelte sie. „Ich dachte, du würdest mir nicht öffnen. Du würdest mich jetzt nie mehr sehen wollen."

Er hatte ebenfalls seine Arme um sie geschlungen und hielt sie eng an sich gepresst. „Wie kann ich dich nicht mehr sehen wollen?", brummte er. „Ich liebe dich doch." Hätte er allerdings geahnt, dass sie das noch mehr zum heulen brachte, hätte er die Worte vielleicht zurückgehalten, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.

„Hermione? Geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte er leise.

„Doch... mir geht es gut, sehr gut sogar!", schluchzte sie.

„Warum weinst du denn dann?", wollte er verständnislos wissen.

„Weil du ein riesengroßer Idiot bist und ich so glücklich bin!" Sie boxte ihm mit der Faust gegen die Schulter. Gleichzeitig presste sie ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Hals. Ihr Mund berührte seine Haut.

Severus genoss ihre Berührungen, war aber dennoch reichlich verwirrt. „Ich verstehe dich nicht! Wie kannst du mich schlagen und gleichzeitig glücklich sein, obwohl du weinst?" Seine Stimme klang ungläubig und er trug sie hinüber zu seinem Sessel, um sich mit ihr im Arm hineinfallen zu lassen. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute sie an. Der Tränenfluss war jetzt versiegt, aber er betrachtete fasziniert ihr verweinten Augen und die rote Schniefnase. „Ich sehe schrecklich aus. Du darfst mich nicht anschauen!", jammerte sie.

Severus lachte leise und sah sie mit einem zärtlichen Ausdruck in den Augen an. „Für mich bist du schön, Hermione. Egal wie verheult deine Augen sind und wie rot deine Nase leuchtet!"

Hermione stöhnte auf. „Bist du etwa betrunken?", fragte sie misstrauisch und schnupperte mit ihrer Nase an seinem Mund. Er nutzte die Gelegenheit und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Sie legte ihre Hände um sein Gesicht und sah ihn ernst an. „Ich liebe dich auch, Severus!", gestand sie ihm dann. „Auch wenn du mir furchtbar auf die Nerven gehst mit deinen Eifersüchteleien und ich dich am liebsten ständig dafür treten möchte."

Und dann küsste sie ihn endlich. Richtig, so wie er es sich ersehnt hatte. Ohne zu zögern glitt ihre Zunge in seinen Mund und streichelte die seine hingebungsvoll. Ihre Hände vergrub sie in seinem Haar, während sie sich noch enger an ihn presste. Severus ließ seine Hände über ihren Rücken wandern und erwiderte den Kuss mit aller Leidenschaft. Heftig atmend zog sie sich von seinen Lippen zurück. „Ich hatte recht, du bist tatsächlich betrunken. Ich kann es schmecken!", wisperte sie.

„Ich bin lediglich betrunken vor lauter Liebe zu dir", flüsterte er, um dann zu lachen. „In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich noch nie solche Albernheiten gesagt!", gab er zu. „Und wahrscheinlich werde ich es auch nie wieder. Das führe ich jetzt mal auf die halbe Flasche Feuerwhiskey, die ich getrunken habe, zurück." Er hielt sie fest, als er merkte, dass sie sich stocksteif machte, was sie aber nicht daran hinderte, ihm in den Bauch zu boxen. „Au... nein, bleib hier. So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Hermione. Wie mir scheint, schaffe ich es bei dir immer wieder, Sachen zu sagen, die ich gar nicht so meine." Er ergriff ihre Oberarme. „Verdammt, Hermione. Hör auf so rumzuzappeln."

Gekränkt verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust. „Du findest es also albern, mich zu lieben?"

„_Großer Merlin_, steh mir bei! Nein, natürlich finde ich es nicht albern, dich zu lieben! Denn warum sollte ich die Wahrheit albern finden? Und es ist nun mal die Wahrheit. ICH LIEBE DICH!", er sagte die letzten Worte betont deutlich. „Aber ich habe nun mal Probleme damit, Worte auszusprechen, wie _trunken vor Liebe_, oder ähnlichem Süßholzgeraspel. Du kennst mich lange genug, Hermione und weißt wie ich bin. Ich..."

„Ja, ist schon gut!", unterbrach sie ihn und ließ ihre Arme sinken. Ihre Finger fingen an, an seinen Hemdknöpfen herumzuspielen. „Ich habe es verstanden, Severus." Sie gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss. „Ich schlage dir einen Deal vor! Du bekommst keine Eifersuchtsanfälle mehr und ich lege nicht jedes Wort das du sagst auf die Goldwaage!" Aus dem flüchtigen Kuss wurde ein intensiver.

„Ich habe niemals Eifersuchtsanfälle!", empörte er sich, ließ sich aber nur zu gerne durch ihr Tun ablenken, denn inzwischen hatte sie sein Hemd geöffnet und streichelte seine nackte Brust. Seine Hände wanderten unter ihren Pullover. Den weißen, den er so mochte. Sie hob die Arme an, damit er ihn ihr ausziehen konnte. Ihr Büstenhalter folgte direkt und nun konnte er endlich seine Lippen um ihre Brustwarzen legen und sie schmecken. Ihre Beine waren immer noch um seine Hüften geschlungen und er griff mit einer Hand unter ihr Hinterteil, um ihren Unterkörper noch näher heranzuziehen. Seine Erektion rieb sich an ihrem Bauch und sie ließ ihre Hand hinuntergleiten, um ihn durch seine Hose hindurch zu streicheln. Er hob seinen Kopf von ihren Brüsten und legte seine Lippen wieder auf die ihren. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns ein etwas gemütlicheres Plätzchen suchen würden?", nuschelte sie in seinen Mund.

„Eine ausgezeichnete Idee, Professor Granger. Was halten sie von meinem Schlafzimmer?", brummelte er zurück.

„Ich bin dafür, Professor Snape. Solange ich für den Weg dorthin nicht von dir runter muss." Sie fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Lippen. „Schaffst du es, mich bis dorthin zu tragen, Slytherin?"

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben, Gryffindor! Notfalls nehme ich meinen Zauberstab zur Hilfe."

Tatsächlich bekam er es irgendwie hin, mit ihr auf dem Arm aufzustehen und sie hinüber, in sein Schlafzimmer zu tragen. Bevor er sich mit ihr auf sein Bett sinken lassen konnte, rief sie „Stopp, warte mal einen Moment!" Misstrauisch beäugte sie das große Himmelbett und atmete auf, als sie ihren Alptraum nicht bestätigt sah. Es gab keine schwarze Seidenbettwäsche.

„Was ist denn los? Warum grinst du so?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Das erzähle ich dir später, jetzt trödle nicht rum, komm endlich zur Sache, Slytherin!", befahl sie.

„Oh, du kleine freche Hexe!", er schmiss sie auf das Bett und ehe sie es sich versah, lag er auf ihr und küsste ihre Brüste. Ihre Hände schoben sein Hemd von seinen Schultern und glitten dann zu seinem Gürtel, um diesen zu öffnen. Allerdings war ihr das dann zu mühselig und sie tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab, um sie beide ihn Sekundenschnelle zu entkleiden. Severus ließ sich in seiner Beschäftigung, ihren Körper mit seinen Lippen zu erkunden gar nicht erst stören. Mittlerweile war er zwischen ihren Beinen angekommen und begann, sie dort ausgiebig zu erkunden. Hermione spreizte die Beine, soweit sie konnte und griff mit ihren Händen in sein Haar, um ihn an ihre Mitte zu dirigieren. Keuchend warf sie den Kopf hin und her, als sie seine Zunge spürte. Als sie merkte, dass sie auf ihren Höhepunkt zusteuerte, zog sie ihn zu sich hoch und griff hinunter, um seinen Schwanz zu umfassen. Er glitt in sie hinein, tief, bis zum Anschlag. Hermione schlang ihre Beine um ihn und küsste ihn auf die Kehle, als er seinen Kopf stöhnend in den Nacken warf.

Es dauerte nicht lange und für beide kam die ersehnte Erlösung. Severus erschauerte wieder und wieder, während sie sich heftig um ihn zusammenzog. Dann sank er bebend auf sie. Sie hielt ihn zärtlich fest.

„_Oh Merlin_, Hermione. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das noch mal aushalte. Mein Herz rast wie verrückt!", stöhnte er.

„Ich spüre es, Severus." Sie küsste seine Stirn und strich beruhigend über seinen Rücken. „Ich hoffe doch, dass du das noch mal aushältst, mein Liebster", wisperte sie an seinem Ohr. „Noch nie habe ich so etwas wundervolles erlebt, und um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde es gerne immer wieder erleben. Für den Rest meines Lebens."

Er keuchte, während er sich von ihr herunter rollte. Augenblicklich kuschelte sie sich wieder an ihn und er schob eines seiner Bein zwischen ihre. „Vielleicht sollten wir duschen gehen?", machte er den halbherzigen Vorschlag.

„Nö... nicht jetzt. Mich stört das bisschen Schweiß nicht", nuschelte sie an seine Brust.

Er vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Mich auch nicht, mich würde dein Duft niemals stören!", hörte sie ihn brummeln. „Und was deine Bemerkung von gerade angeht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es schaffen werde, dir das hier bis an dein Lebensende zu bieten, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich solange lebe. Aber was ich weiß ist, dass ich, solange ich lebe, mich bemühen werde, dich glücklich zu machen. Das wird mir sicher nicht immer gelingen, denn ich bin davon überzeugt, dass bei uns beiden noch oft genug die Fetzen fliegen werden. Aber ich werde mich bemühen und alles geben, was ich geben kann. Denn du hast mein Herz berührt." Als er sie schluchzen hörte, hob er erstaunt seinen Kopf und sah auf sie hinab. „Oh Hermione, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los? Warum weinst du denn jetzt schon?"

„Ich weine doch gar nicht!", schluchzte sie.

Severus verdrehte sie Augen und lachte leise. „Nein, meine kleine Löwin. Du weinst nicht!"

„Du sagst so schöne Albernheiten zu mir, Severus. Das macht mich so glücklich", erklärte sie ihm entschuldigend. „Du machst mich glücklich."

„Na, das kann ja noch was werden. Ich befürchte, du wirst dann in Zukunft noch das eine oder andere Mal in Tränen ausbrechen", grummelte er. „Ich bitte dich nur, das nur zu machen, wenn wir alleine sind. Ansonsten werden deine gesamten Freunde mich schneller ins nächste Jahrtausend hexen, als uns lieb ist." Er sah sie an. „Versprochen, Gryffindor?"

„Versprochen, Slytherin!"


End file.
